Compte à rebours
by Kira92
Summary: Y aunque desees con toda tus fuerzas que sólo sea una sueño, por el momento lo único que puedes hacer es ver como poco a poco, todos y todo cae a tu alrededor. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. GAME OVER. Seychelles, EEUU, Canadá, Inglaterra, Francia
1. Rescate

Ok, antes que nada, a mi siempre me gusta hablar de donde salen mis super ideas super locas. Asi que de donde nació esto? De haber terminado el segundo libro de los juegos del Hambre, _En llamas. _Quien sabe de que hablo, sabe lo que le espera.

Espero que disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo. Bueno, no, si lo hice bien, en realidad no :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Lo unico que me pertence es la historia. Axis Power Hetalia le corresponde a Himuraya, y a un par empresas anime que no recuerdo (Funiamation en USA y no se cual en Japon) (Ne, no es que a nadie le importe tampoco, yo solo digo)

* * *

**Le ****compte** **à** **rebours** est commencé

_Run, run, little girl. You can run but you can't hide._

_._

**Capitulo I: Rescate**

Recuerdo que una vez Francis me comentó que tiende a perder la noción del tiempo durante la guerra. Creo que yo heredé eso. No lo voy a negar, me habían avisado de la gran posibilidad de una invasión, pero a pesar de las advertencias juro que jamás lo vi venir. _Aptitud_ _para la batalla_, eso sí es algo que no heredé, ni de Francis ni de Arthur.

La guerra parecía tan lejana hasta hace unas horas atrás. Devastadora, interminable e ilógica, pero completamente encerrada en el interior del continente. Me sentía segura en mis islas, protegida por el mar, esperando que mi neutralidad me escudara. ¿Por qué vendrían por mí?

Me he ganado el título de _el_ _último paraíso,_ pero un paisaje bonito no es especialmente útil para una guerra, menos para una de tal magnitud. No hay ni reservas de dinero ni una gran población que sirva de recurso humano.

Bueno, ya no importa realmente. Lo único que importa es que esos desagradables hombres con suficiente fuerza como para dominarme con un brazo y con intenciones lo suficientemente sucias como para que tema por algo más que solo perder la vida me están pisando los talones prácticamente y yo llevo escapando más de una hora sin parar. Me interceptaron en el puerto, cuando volvía de dar una vuelta por mis islas, y me siguieron sigilosamente. Los noté antes de que se abalanzaran sobre mí y enseguida empezó la carrera. Mis instintos me dirigieron a mi casa, a pesar de que estaba a varios kilómetros, pero es donde tengo guardadas las únicas armas de fuego que poseo (claramente mi pez espada no va a servir mucho en contra de sus ametralladoras de última generación)

Ahora estoy destruida físicamente, asustada hasta los huesos y completamente paralizada. Frente a mí está mi reloj despertador que tiré por accidente al lanzarme debajo de la cama. Las 5 en punto.

Puedo sentir como llega el momento de rendirse; me gustaría poder _pelear hasta el final,_ pero sinceramente no encuentro incentivo para hacerlo. Porque, ¿qué hacer ahora? ¿Salir al pasillo y empezar a disparar desquiciadamente cual película de Hollywood esperando que los pueda matar sin que sus balas me alcancen primero? Dudo que las cosas vayan a salir tan bien como en la ficción, sobre todo dado mi pésimo manejo de las pistolas ¿Planear una emboscada? No tengo ni la inteligencia, ni la confianza, ni la lucidez necesaria en este momento como para si quiera sopesar la idea ¿Llorar? Bueno, por algo se empieza.

Se escuchan disparos, gritos, órdenes, golpes, pasos. Yo me tapo los oídos con fuerza, porque no sé si esos ruidos son de mis futuros captores, o son lo que me llega de mi pueblo que está sufriendo, escuchando sus ataques y sus lamentos como si estuvieran dentro de mi cabeza.

Aprieto los ojos y rezó por mi vida. Genial, así es como le rindo tributo a mi gente, esos que ahora mismo están peleando hasta con palos y piedras y que están siendo masacrados por los invasores. Escondida bajo la cama, abrazada a una pistola que probablemente si la quiero usar me termine disparando a los pies. Sí, así es como paso mis últimos momentos de soberanía.

El picaporte se mueve y yo no puedo evitar dar un pequeño grito. Me consuelo a mi misma diciéndome que de todos modos me iban a encontrar e intento detener las lágrimas, para que aunque sea mi captura sea con algo de dignidad. Un par de botas aparecen frente a mi, seguidas de otras que parecen empujar al primero que entró para poder pasar. Pero estas no son las enormes y negras botas de mis captores. Las reconozco de inmediato y no paro en un ningún momento a pensar en otra posibilidad. En un impulso algo peligroso, salgo de mi escondite y me lanzo a los brazos que se abrieron para mí.

-Oh, _Dieu, Dieu,_ estás bien, no puedo creerlo. Esa es mi chica, manteniéndose a salvo y logrando sobrevivir-escuchó como Francis susurra, siento sus labios moverse sobre mi pelo

Escondo más la cabeza en su pecho, dejando que me meza un poco, _mantenerse a salvo _y _logrando sobrevivir_ no es exactamente como definiría mis actos sino más bien como _huyendo_ y _siendo inútil como siempre_

-_Thank God_-fue todo lo que dijo Arthur dejándonos nuestro espacio.

De fondo aún se sienten disparos y golpes, pero por ese mínimo momento me permito tranquilizarme un poco antes de que todo vuelva al caos nuevamente.

Se escuchan más pasos y yo, siendo la cobarde que soy, me refugio aún más en Francis. Risas, un choque de manos y pronto puedo advertir que ya han llegado hasta nosotros. Sin embargo, no siento que ni Francis ni Arthur se alarmen, así que me permito levantar un poco la cabeza para ver justo a tiempo como Arthur golpea en la cabeza a América y luego a Canadá.

-Estamos en una guerra, no en uno de sus juegos de video. Nada de risas.-los reprendió.

-_Sorry-_murmuró Matthew

A lo lejos hay una explosión, de nuevo no sé si está en mi cabeza o afuera pero me recuerda donde estoy, cómo, por qué y con quiénes.

-Han…todos ustedes han venido hasta aquí…-no se por qué de golpe tengo un nudo en la garganta, pero se me está complicando mucho decir algo que se repite tantas veces en mi cabeza-_hasta aquí-_repito para que se entienda el énfasis-sólo para…para…

Francis y Arthur se miran un momento y se giran hacia mí algo culpables.

-Escúchame bien, Sesel-empezó Arthur, hablando tan serio que hasta para él suena fuera de lo normal- estamos aquí para llevarte, a ti, a un lugar seguro. Quiero que quede esto claro. Lo sentimos terriblemente, Sesel, pero solo podemos salvarte a ti, tus tierras…son otra historia.

Mi única reacción es mirar para abajo, porque la verdad es que ya estoy resignada. Las lágrimas acumuladas en mis ojos no caen aún, pues las palabras de Arthur no me generan ningún sentimiento nuevo; ya sabía que, por el momento al menos, mi pueblo está condenado. Lo supe desde que escuché, o sentí ya no sé en realidad, la primera explosión.

Sé que cualquiera de ellos cuatro haría lo imposible por ayudar mi nación, Arthur y Francis por ser ex colonia y porque siempre me consienten, Alfred por su necesidad incesante de ser el héroe, Matthew por su naturaleza innata de ayudar a cualquiera. Sin embargo, también conozco la magnitud de la guerra, sé lo mucho que esto está dañando a los países, y sé de lo ocupadas que están las fuerzas militares de más de medio mundo. Elegí la neutralidad porque soy consciente de que no tengo ningún tipo de oportunidad en ningún bando, y también porque desesperadamente me sigo aferrando al pasado, añorando que en algún momento podamos volver a ese tiempo de tan solo unos años atrás en donde África no era pacífica pero buscaba la paz de todas formas. Sé que de alguna manera solo me estoy negando a ver esta realidad de hermanos contra hermanos en la guerra más sangrienta y sucia de la historia, pero no tengo otra defensa. Tengo miedo de colapsar y perder la cabeza como ya le ha pasado a tantos por culpa de este baño de sangre que nadie recuerda bien cómo empezó

Es pensando en esto que me doy cuenta de un detalle muy importante. Las fuerzas armadas no dan abasto. Incluso países como Estados Unidos, cuyo despliegue militar es enorme, están teniendo problemas para cubrir todos los frentes de guerra en los que está involucrado para proteger sus aliados, muchos de los cuales sin su apoyo están perdidos; ni hablar de Francia y Reino Unidos sumidos en el menjunje de bandos y alianzas que hay en Europa, los misiles vienen de todos lados; mucho menos Canadá, ocupado con contener a Rusia y su amenaza nuclear fuera de Las Américas, Alaska se ha vuelto tierra de nadie. No tiene sentido que hayan cruzado medio mundo para recatarme a mí, sólo a mí, de todos mis habitantes, solo a mí. Me están salvando de no caer personalmente en las garras del enemigo, pero no supone ninguna ganancia para su bando. No es más que un desperdicio de dinero y recursos y una enorme muestra de afecto fraternal.

Pero como vienen a salvarme solo a mí, la damisela en peligro que no puede hacer nada útil por su nación ni por sí misma, no hay ejército que los respalde. No hay ningún tipo de refuerzo. Solo ellos cuatro en misión suicida para salvar a la princesita inservible.

-Intentaron capturarme antes de empezar la invasión, pero como pude escapar comenzaron con los ataques hace unos momentos, al menos aquí en Mahé, no sé que ha estado pasando en las otras islas. Llevo sintiendo que algo anda mal toda la mañana, así que fui a recorrer algunas por el norte, no vi nada raro ahí-informo, esforzándome por ayudar en lo que pueda.

-Apuntábamos a llegar antes que ellos, se suponía que llegaríamos hoy en la mañana, sabíamos que el ataque era en la tarde, pero tuvimos unos problemas antes de partir.

Oh, ya puedo imaginarme qué tipo de problemas, seguramente algo de superiores oponiéndose rotundamente a esta locura, nada fuera de lo normal.

Pero, a pesar de todo, miento si digo que no estoy agradecida, y aliviada, y _alagada_. Porque soy así de egoísta, así de despreciable. Mi nación se está desmoronando, puedo sentir como cae poco a poco, pero me encuentro feliz de que yo sí me salve. _Iack_.

-Tenemos que movernos rápido, y eficiente. Nuestro barco espera escondido en la zona de bahía. Sí somos cuidadosos y lo suficientemente rápidos podremos llegar sin problemas.

-_Libre_-anunció Kumanjiro entrando en la habitación y saltando directamente a los brazos de Matthew.

-Ok. Sesel, busca lo que quieras llevar contigo, solo lo esencial, y nos iremos los más pronto posible-ordenó Arthur.

_Solo lo esencial_ es una definición bastante amplia para mí. Reparando un poco en mi apariencia, como para empezar, lo primero sería cambiar mí vestido azul por algo más _todoterreno. _Además de que necesitaría un abrigo para cuando estemos en el océano. Y acondicionador porque seguro que ninguno de ellos tendrá un poco para mí. Bueno, quizás Francis sí. Crema desenredante, mi fiel cepillo, mi celular, mi reproductor de música portátil, mi gps-…-

_¡BAM!_

Apenas estoy estirando el brazo para tomar mi campera cuando Alfred, que esta vigilando por la ventana del este, da la señal de alarma. Menos de un segundo pasa que otra vez me encuentro de cara al piso, con dos fuertes brazos haciendo presión en mi espalda. La explosión que se escucha es tan fuerte y provoca que mi casa vibre tan peligrosamente que es la única que estoy segura sucede fuera de mi cabeza. Sólo me doy cuenta que la conmoción ha terminado por que las dos personas a mi lado, Francis y Arthur, se levantan, en mi interior mi gente sigue gritando, peleando, y muriendo.

Creo que es Alfred el que pregunta si estamos todos bien, yo no contesto porque la verdad no sé qué decirle, y porque por lo que mis oídos escuchan en este momento podría estar a 100 metros de distancia, sus voces están demasiado tapadas por el ruido de mi mente.

-_Merde-_musita Francis desde la ventana contraria a Alfred-Hay más. Son muchos, los árboles no me dejan ver cuántos, pero bastante más que nosotros.

-Alguno debió habérselas ingeniado para pedir refuerzos antes de que Mattie y yo los rematáramos. _Damn._

-50, o quizás 60, según Kumataro-susurró suavemente Matthew.

-Quizás más, quizás menos. Mucha tierra en el aire. Mucha pólvora. Difícil.-dice el oso olisqueando el suelo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento mientras yo una vez más intento llegar hasta mi abrigo. Muy bien. Primer paso completado. Ahora por ropa adecuada. ¿Por qué es tan difícil? Me siento mareada, tengo miedo de vomitar si me muevo muy rápido. Francis tiene que agarrarme de un brazo cuando me ve tambalear tanto y me sienta en la cama a su lado. Dejo que me atraiga hacia su costado y me concentro en respirar. Me siento observada, y cuando levanto la vista me encuentro con los verdes ojos de Arthur clavados en mí con mirada analítica. Seguimos mirándonos por unos segundos, hasta que cambia de objetivo y ahora observa a Matthew. No sé que estará pasando por su mente, pero sé que está elaborando algún tipo de plan. Ahora se gira a mirar a Francis a mi lado y yo lo miro con él, para ver si tiene una mirada de confusión y con algo de _estoy listo para tus órdenes_ como la de Matthew y la mía. Pero no, en los ojos azul zafiro solo veo determinación y aprobación mientras asiente con la cabeza. Francis pudo leer sin problemas lo que Arthur quiere hacer.

-Sesel-empieza el británico metódicamente, todos se giran a mirarlo sabiendo que la explicación del plan comenzará-¿tienes alguna otra salida además de la principal?

Ilógicamente, me dan ganas de reír ante la pregunta. De pequeña, cuando jugaba en casa de Francis, imaginaba que detrás de las paredes y debajo del suelo había miles de pasadizos que conectaban con lugares importantes de parís, listos para ser usados en caso de conspiración, revolución, guerra, o para cuando una de sus amantes llegara con amenazas de muerte por haberla engañado con otra, u _otros_. Me pasaba tardes enteras moviendo libros, intentando abrir estatuas y levantando cuadros para encontrar el mecanismo secreto. Lo mismo cuando pase a manos de Arthur. Con los años crecí y dejé de jugar, pero siempre me gusto creer que los pasadizos estaban ahí, listos para ser usados en caso de emergencia. Me hacía sentir segura de alguna forma.

Sin embargo, mi hogar en Victoria no tiene nada de eso. Es una casa pequeña y simple, muy diferente a los casi castillos que Francis y Arthur poseen. Detrás de cada pared hay una habitación, bajo el suelo solo cimientos. Nunca pensé en construir un pasaje secreto para escapar de una invasión. Como dije, cero _aptitud para la batalla. _

Ya estaba negando con la cabeza cuando una realización vino a mí.

-Por la ventana-dije en mitad de movimiento-Por la ventana del ático se puede salir al techo, y luego saltar al árbol que está al lado y bajar al suelo.

Varias veces lo he hecho cuando mi superior me manda a que me encierren en mi casa hasta que no terminé el papeleo gubernamental cual niña que no quiere hacer sus deberes. Voy a extrañar eso.

-Perfecto-respondió Arthur.

Se escuchó un golpe, alguien está intentando forzar la puerta principal en la planta de abajo. Yo soy la única que parece alarmarse.

-Matthew, te irás con Sesel por el ático y la llevaras lejos de aquí, fuera del peligro. Refúgiense en la selva, cerca de la zona de bahía, y esperen a que los encontremos. No intenten buscarnos, y bajo ninguna circunstancia vuelvan aquí o se introduzcan en la ciudad.

-Ok…-asiente el canadiense. Parece algo reticente a obedecer pero de todas formas lo hace, porque sabe que no hay tiempo para nada.

Arthur me mira de nuevo mientras Canadá toma mi mano para comenzar la huida. Parece dudoso ahora, su confusión me hace sentir aún más nerviosa.

-Alfred-continua con las órdenes, por su voz parece ser un cambio de último momento-irás con ellos.

-_What_?-dice Matthew, ahora sí se detiene a discutir-No, no, no. No es necesario, yo puedo solo, ustedes son los que necesitan refuerzos.

-La misión es llevar a Seychelles a un lugar seguro. Enfócate en eso, Matthew.

-Lo que quieren hacer es suicido. Es una exageración. No escúchate al oso, ¡Son sesenta!-protestó Alfred esta vez-¡Quizás aún más!

-¡He dicho que se vayan! ¡Acaten y no discutan!

-Que vaya Alfred con Sesel, yo me quedo ayudar aquí-ofreció Matthew apresuradamente.

-¡No, sigamos con lo original! Matthew con Sesel en la jungla, nosotros derrotando a los chicos malos, y luego todos volvemos a casa.

A mí tampoco me gusta el plan, pero entiendo lo que Arthur quiere hacer. Y también sé como Alfred y Matthew lo están malinterpretando.

Arthur quiere quitarnos a nosotros tres del camino. Porque somos los _niños. _Y Francis le da su completo apoyo, por eso está tan tranquilo acomodándose sus botas mientras en el piso de abajo decenas de hombres armados se ocupan de dejar mi puerta de roble completamente inservible. Estamos sumidos en la guerra más grande del siglo y Arthur y Francis aún intentan protegernos, a pesar de que han pasado muchos, muchísimos años desde que nos independizamos.

_-I said..._-musitó entre dientes Arthur, mostrándose tan peligroso como jamás antes lo había visto-Dije que se vayan. Ahora. No tenemos tiempo para esto. Francis, vamos_._

Francis se levanta tranquilo y camina hacia mí y Matthew que aún estábamos de la mano. Mirándonos con amor paternal, nos abraza a los dos juntos, en el gesto hay tantas emociones juntas que no puedo evitar dejar caer un par de lágrimas.

-_Prends soin de toi__._ _S'il vous plait, __prends soin de toi__._

Nos da un rápido beso en la mejilla a cada uno antes de dejarnos ir. Nos despeina cariñosamente, y también despeina a Alfred. Los tres queremos protestar ante tanta muestra de afecto, como si jamás volviéramos a vernos, pero ninguno tiene el corazón para negarse y aceptamos los cariños, atesorándolos y guardándolos secretamente para recordarlos en futuros momentos de desesperación que sabemos pronto llegarán. Francis camina hacia a la puerta y se para junto a su nuevo compañero de guerra. Arthur, por su parte, solo nos dedica una mirada que tiene tantos sentimientos encerrados como el abrazo de Francis, y asiente con la cabeza. No hay tiempo para despedidas largas. De hecho, ya hemos perdido bastantes segundos valiosos.

Dan media vuelta y nuestras figuras paternas ya no están.

Esto es la guerra.

Matthew tira de mi brazo y los tres corremos hacía el lado contrario a donde fueron Francis y Arthur. Les indico donde es el ático y cuando llegamos nos aplastamos contra la pared al lado de la ventana. Mientras Alfred analiza el perímetro y Matthew supervisa la puerta, yo me tomo esos mínimos segundos para cerrar los ojos e intentar asimilar la situación en la que estoy perdida. Respiro profundo, reteniendo el aire por un momento y cuando lo suelto dejo que mi gente se me venga encima

.

.

_No me lastimen. __No podemos darles nada. __Llévenme a mí ¡Mamá! __¡Seychelles! __Huye con los niños __¡Deténganse! ¡No a él! __Por favor, dejen a mi familia en paz. __¿Por qué?__¡No a ella!__Soy inocente, lo juro. __¡No, no los niños! __¡Papá! __¡Ya basta!__Les daré lo que quieran __¡No lo hagan! __¡Sesel! __¡No nuestro hogar! __¡No enfrente de mis hijos! __¡No me toquen! _…_Ayuda...__**¡La vida por la patria!**_

.

.

**Continuará**

* * *

_Traducción del titulo:_ La cuenta regresiva ha comenzado (según lo que me dijo google)

_Traducción subtitulo:_ Corre, corre, pequeña niña. Puedes correr pero no esconderte

_S'il vous plait, __prends soin de toi: _Por favor, cuídense


	2. Tierra

**Le ****compte** **à** **rebours** est commencé

_Run, run, little girl. You can run but you can't hide._

**.**

**Capitulo II: Tierra**

-Ahora

La voz de Alfred me devuelve a la realidad y es como salir a la superficie después de estar varios minutos bajo el agua. Alfred adelante, luego yo y después Matthew, los tres nos arreglamos para huir dejando a Francis y Arthur atrás.

Corriendo por la jungla debería sentirme como en el patio de mi casa, tomar la delantera y dirigir el camino lejos de la ciudad. Debería, pero no lo hago, me cuesta tanto concentrarme que Alfred tiene que indicarme donde hay raíces grandes que esquivar o pozos que saltar, Matthew se ocupa de devolverme el equilibrio cuando es necesario y de vigilar que no me desmaye en pleno escape. Cuando estamos a una distancia más o menos segura nos detenemos, es evidente que para mí es imposible seguir, y la falta de luz solo acrecentaba mi torpeza.

Me recuesto contra un árbol y cierro los ojos. El olor a sal me penetra hasta los pulmones con cada bocanada de aire, estamos cerca del mar. Desearía poder escucharlo, las olas son el sonido más relajante que jamás escuché. Para mí, supongo que es como la voz de la madre es para un bebé.

Conforme me voy calmando voy recuperando mis sentidos, al menos ya puedo escuchar y distinguir lo que dicen mis dos acompañantes. _Guardaespaldas_ sería más apropiado. Guardianes, salvadores, héroes, niñeros, protectores, aliados. Hermanos.

-¿Mantas?-pregunta Alfred, parecen estar chequeando nuestras provisiones por como cada uno revisa sus mochilas

-Una. ¿Tienda? Yo no.-responde Matthew.

-No, Francis la traía. Se suponía que iba a ser rápido, que para la noche ya íbamos a estar en el barco.

-¿Comida? Yo tengo dos latas, una botella de agua, y los restos del sándwich que desayunamos en la mañana.

-Oh, yo también tengo restos, de las frituras del mediodía. Y una botella de agua. Mmm, no es mucho, pero debería ser suficiente para los tres por el momento.

-Cuatro, Al. Kumajiji también necesita comida.

-Oh, cierto, el oso. Quizás podamos pescar algo, pero en la mañana, con más claridad y menos cansancio.

-Podemos recolectar-intervengo yo aún algo falta de aire-Estamos en la jungla, mi jungla. Conozco mis especies, no creo que pasemos hambre.

La forma en que me miran me hace pensar que hubiera dicho lo peor que podría haber dicho. Intento agregar algo más que refuerce mi sugerencia pero no se me ocurre nada, los nervios me blanquearon.

-¡Ese es el espíritu!-exclama de golpe Alfred dejando caer su pesada mano en mi hombro.

El gesto, si bien algo fuerte para lo que estoy acostumbrada, me hace sentir mucho mejor de lo que hubiera pensado. Matthew, por su parte, me da una sonrisa que me hace acordar a las que me daba Francis cuando le mostraba mis dibujos de pequeña.

De repente mi confianza regresa de donde se había escondido y me siento extrañamente tranquila. Optimismo no es algo que hubiera esperado recuperar tan pronto, pero ahora se abría paso entre los sonidos de mi mente como si siempre hubiera estado allí.

Ellos no tienen miedo. Y si ellos no tienen, ¿porque yo lo tendría?

-Ok, _girl,_ espero que no te moleste compartir porque será una noche fresca-comenta Alfred recostándose en el mismo árbol que yo a mi derecha

-Kumakichi te dará un poco de calor extra, no te preocupes-dice Matthew recostándose la izquierda

No termino de entender la situación cuando una manta roja cae sobre mí y siento como por debajo de ella Kumanjiro se abre paso hasta mi falda. Alfred toma una punta, Matthew la otra, y yo me aferro al osezno en mis brazos.

-_Night_!_-_canturrea América aun sonriente

-_Good night_-responde Canadá.

-_Bonne nuit…_

Cierro los ojos aunque sé que no me voy a dormir, sentada en medio de la jungla en plena invasión me siento aún más indefensa de lo normal. Es algo ilógico en realidad, siendo que, a su vez, sentada en medio de los gemelos me siento aún más pequeña de lo normal, y además, no sé si ellos están dormidos o no, pero sé que están atentos, porque dos o tres veces se escuchó un sonido sospechoso y los sentí moverse sutilmente, seguramente certificándose de que sus armas sigan aferradas al cinturón.

Estoy en medio de mi auto reproche por mi paranoia cuando se siente otro sonido sospechoso, solo que este no es falsa alarma. Esta vez no se mueven, sino que se quedan estáticos y hasta detienen su respiración. A unos 100 metros en frente nuestro se ven luces blancas mecerse entre la densa vegetación.

-cuatro linternas-susurra Alfred sobre mi cabeza.

-cinco personas-anuncia Kumanjiro asomándose por la manta tan sigilosamente que casi grito al verlo

-Son solo humanos, pero es mejor evitar la confrontación-comenta Matthew.

-_Shit_, vienen directo hacia acá

Los tres estamos parados en medio de 2 segundos, la manta empaquetada en la mochila de Matthew sin muchos miramientos.

-_Merde,_ hay más del otro lado, cuatro al menos

-_Please,_ dime que no eres como Liechtenstein y que puedes escalar un árbol-me pregunta Alfred.

-Claro que puedo

_Y mucho más rápido que tú_ quiero agregar pero me muerdo la lengua al recordar que solo intenta salvar mi vida. No espero a que me den ninguna orden y empiezo a subir por las ramas sin importarme mucho que esté en vestido. Esto es cuestión de supervivencia, además dudo que ninguno de ellos quiera mirar nada. Ni que puedan, siendo la luna nuestra única fuente de luz.

-Denme sus mochilas-les susurro cuando encuentro una rama segura

-Oh, buena idea-responde América y me las lanza.

-Kumanjisi, sube con ella.

Veo como el osezno empieza escalar pero los gemelos ya no están, desaparecieron entre la vegetación. Me aplasto contra el tronco y puedo sentir el cálido cuerpo de Kumanjiro contra mis piernas. El grupo de cinco invasores pasa por debajo de nosotros y por suerte a ninguno se le ocurre mirar hacia arriba. Me concentro en respirar sin hacer ruido alguno a pesar de que mis pulmones gritan por grandes bocanadas. Las linternas empiezan a alejarse y casi que quiero llorar de felicidad, no puedo creer que hayamos podido escapar tan fácil.

Error de mi parte. Ya estoy cantando victoria cuando escucho un quejido que reconozco es de Matthew.

¿Los han atrapado? No puede ser. Es imposible, ¿o se habrán dejado atrapar a propósito? No tiene sentido.

-Que tenemos aquí, no creo que haya mucha sangre africana en ustedes-suena una voz

Ahora todas las linternas están enfocadas en la escena lo que me permite ver qué sucede. Hay dos hombres sosteniéndolos a cada uno, ninguno se muestra contento, ni los gemelos ni sus captores.

-Uniforme de guerra pero ninguna bandera ni insignia que los identifique-informa otra voz

-Interesante. ¿De dónde vienen? ¿A dónde van?-pregunta la primera voz

El hombre se acerco un poco, lo suficiente como para que la luz lo ilumine a él y yo pueda ver sus arrogante cara. Nada bueno puede salir de esos ojos negros.

-_Fuck you_-le responde Alfred.

A cambio recibe un fuerte golpe que le deja sangrando el labio inferior.

-_No_-susurro suavemente.

Puedo sentir a Kumanjiro temblar a mi lado, debatiéndose entre cumplir las órdenes de quedarse conmigo o correr a su dueño.

-Bueno, me encanta cuando no quieren hablar. Hace que las cosas sean más interesantes, y en el final siempre terminan contando todo.

El hombre se giró a su derecha, concentrándose en Matthew ahora. Se acercó a él y colocó una mano en su mejilla.

-Caras jóvenes, casi idénticas. No me digan, hermanos que quisieron probar la experiencia de la guerra. Lo que no entiendo es que hacen aquí, sus uniformes no son del ejército de Seychelles. Si no fuera por las armas que portan, creería que son sólo unos niños jugando.

-Hemos estado en muchas más guerras que las que tú jamás podrás. Y hemos ganado bastante de ellas,_Fils de salop_

-Oh, hay una actitud detrás del uniforme y las armas-comentó fingiendo sorpresa, su mano aun firme en la mejilla de Matthew.

-_Pfft,_ ¿actitud? Solo muy de vez en cuando, por lo general ni si quiera se escucha lo que dice, si es que logras notarlo eso es-dijo Alfred.

-_Ta gueule!_-lo mando a callar Matthew.

-_So lame_-continuó de todas formas

Oh, no puedo creerlo. Simplemente no puedo creerlo.

-Francés e inglés, que adecuado. Aunque sus caras no concuerdan con las de los nativos, ¿debería considerar la posibilidad una milicia?

-Oh, una milicia, no lo había pensado, buena idea-murmura Alfred sonriente, ganándose otro golpe

-Ya es suficiente-sonó una voz profunda

Otro hombre, de expresión mucho más seria, entró en la luz. No estaba contento, parecía ser el que realmente tenía el control, siendo el de sonrisa arrogante solo un segundo al mando.

-No tenemos tiempo para tus juegos. Hazte cargo de estos dos, consigue la información como sea y luego vuelve al campamento. Los demás, seguimos.

-¿O sea que tengo carta blanca para hacer lo que quiera?

-Ya tenemos suficientes prisioneros de guerra-fue la única respuesta.

-Oh, pero ni sabes con quien podrías negociar si nos tuvieras a nosotros-comentó Alfred, su sonrisa tan soberbia como la del segundo al mando.

-Muy bien-comenzó el captor-pronto lo sabremos. Si hay algo que me gusta de cuando los prisioneros son cercanos es que con torturar a uno también se tortura al otro. Empezaremos bien, les daré otra oportunidad, de donde vienen, a donde van.

Ninguno responde, Alfred sigue sonriendo, solo que ahora con más sangre en el labio. El hombre mira a América y luego a Canadá, repitiendo la acción varias veces. Su sonrisa arrogante vuelve pronto. Tengo un muy mal presentimiento.

-Tú, de rodillas-ordenó a Matthew-tú, mira si quieres, y si no conténtate con escuchar-se dirigió a Alfred ahora.

Uno de los que sostenía a América enterró su sucia mano entre sus cabellos obligándolo a mantener la cabeza en alto, mientras los que sostenían a Canadá estaban teniendo algunos problemas poniéndolo de rodillas. Nada que un buen golpe en el estómago no resolviera. Kumanjiro y yo temblamos desde nuestro escondite, los dos por motivos diferentes. Sé que tengo que hacer algo, pero mi mente está en blanco, ya ni a mi gente escucho. Se siente el sonido de un arma a la que se quita el seguro y uno de los hombres apunta con ella en la cabeza a Alfred. Mi corazón late tan fuerte que tengo miedo que me escuchen.

-Ok-continua el hombre pasando su pulgar por los labios de Matthew intentando abrirse paso entre ellos-supongo que te imaginarás lo que se viene, niño. Ya que no quieres hablar, vamos a darle a esa linda boca tuya un mejor uso.

Un gruñido interrumpe entre la quietud de la noche, es tan fuerte que es difícil creer que provenga de una criatura tan pequeña como Kumanjiro.

-_Like hell-_gritó Alfred aprovechando la distracción para liberarse sin mucho esfuerzo.

Un ágil movimiento y la pistola que antes amenazaba su vida ahora es su propia arma. El hombre de sonrisa arrogante se giró a mirarlo instintivamente y es el peor error que podría haber hecho porque nunca vio cuando Matthew se lanzó sobre él noqueándolo de un solo golpe. Kumanjiro pronto se suma a la batalla y las linternas caen al piso. El resto de los invasores no estaba muy lejos así que vuelven al escuchar la conmoción. La oscuridad y la densa vegetación no me dejan ver nada, pero puedo escuchar gritos, disparos, golpes y gruñidos. Me enfoco en la zona iluminada, pero las linternas no tienen suficiente ángulo como para mostrarme nada de lo que está sucediendo. Me extraña la forma en que cayeron, hay dos que apuntan hacia mi lado, pero el rayo de luz de la de derecha es más largo, y hay una tercera que las cruza perpendicularmente en el lugar donde termina la luz de la de la izquierda. Pareciera que formaran un cuatro luminoso.

Un par de disparos más me recuerdan la situación. No sé de qué me preocupo si los gemelos lo tienen todo bajo control.

-¡Alfred!-escucho a Canadá decir cuando la pelea termina, parece enojado-¡por qué tienes que ser tan impaciente!

-¿Yo soy impaciente? ¿Y tú que estabas esperando? ¿O acaso _lo querías_? ¡_God_, Matt, eso es desagradable! ¡Ese tipo seguro no se baña desde hace un mes!

-¡_Dieu_, no, claro que no! ¡Pero ni si quiera me dejaste intentar ganar un poco de tiempo! Por supuesto que no iba a hacerlo, pero quería esperar a que los demás se alejaran lo suficiente, ahorrar algunos problemas hubiera sido bueno.

Alfred rió y yo sigo sin poder creérmelo.

-Oh vamos, no me mientas, soy tu hermano, tú lo querías, _my bro is a slut_!

-¡_América_! Ashh, eres imposible. Olvídalo.

-_Canadian slut,_ _canadian bitch_~

Matthew tomó una de las linternas del suelo desarmando el cuatro y se acercó a mi árbol.

-Ya es seguro bajar, Sesel-me dice

-Ok.

En el suelo Matthew me da la linterna y me quita el peso de las mochilas mientras volvemos con Alfred. Lo sigo como puedo, hasta que lo que veo en el suelo hace que camine cada vez más despacio. Siento que estoy por vomitar en cualquier momento.

-Oh, no-exclama Alfred viendo mi expresión-no me digas…vamos, ¡te tenía más fe que a Liechtenstein! Ella no sabrá escalar como tú, pero no se queda congelada con ver un poco de sangre. Son solo un par de muertos. Ninguno va a levantarse y llevarte al infierno, sabes. ¿Qué nunca tuviste una guerra, una tragedia, un ataque? Ni si quiera es tu gente

-¡Que lo haya tenido no significa que me parezca normal!-le respondo mirando a cualquier lado menos el suelo lleno de…cadáveres-Discúlpame por tener un poco de respeto por la vida

-Pfft, excusas.

-Al, no la molestes.

América susurra algo que no me interesa escuchar. Veo que los dos se agachan entre los cuerpos sin problema alguno, están buscando que pueden rescatar para nuestras provisiones, en la mayoría son armas y balas.

-No están heridos, ¿verdad?-trato de buscarlos con mi linterna pero se mueven muy rápido-escuche algunos disparos pero no-…-¡Kiaaaa! ¡L'Amérique! ¡No me asustes así!

-¡_Hahahaha_, eres tan asustadiza! No te preocupes, estamos bien. Tú, por otro lado, pareciera que hubiera visto un fantasma

-¡No es gracioso! ¡Pensé que eras otro de esos hombres!

-Te dije que ninguno va a levantarse y llevarte al infierno, _trust me_. Están bien muertos.

No importa lo que diga, lo sigo mirando con desconfianza igual. Él extiende una mano hacia mí y algo brilla bajo la luz de mi linterna.

-_Here-_me dice-para protección extra. Sabes disparar, ¿verdad? Liechtenstein sabe.

Tomo la pequeña pistola y la reconozco como la que antes habían usado para amenazarlo a él.

-Claro que sé.

-Dispara entonces.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, dispara, a aquel árbol, para que te acostumbres a ella.

Detesto que los hombres hablen de las armas de fuego como mascotas, pero no hago ningún comentario. En cambio, asumo la posición adecuada y apunto al árbol que se me indicó. Me concentro en mi objetivo y al mismo tiempo tomo nota de mi alrededor. El viento es suave, puedo oler la sangre mezclado con la sal del mar, Alfred me mira fijo seguramente realizando su propio análisis, y Matthew se acerca a nosotros para observar también. Que me miren tanto me sube los nervios, pero sigo delante de todas formas. Tomo aire y un movimiento me detiene de apretar el gatillo. Viene del lado de Canadá, pero no es él. Un hombre, al parecer muy herido por sus movimientos, está a punto de lanzarse sobre él, puedo ver la hoja de su cuchillo brillar con la luna. Una persona normal con un arma cargada y lista reaccionaria disparando, pero yo se que si lo hago seguramente le daría a Matthew, por lo que en cambio dejo caer mi pistola y me lanzo sobre Canadá para quitarlo del camino. El problema es que no tengo fuerza como para moverlo, y en vez de ser yo quien lo empuje a él es él quien me sostiene a mí sorprendido por mi reacción, aún no ha visto al hombre tras él. Alfred sí lo ve, e instintivamente busca su revólver en su cinturón, pero no va a llegar a tiempo, el agresor ya está sobre Matthew.

-¡No!-gritar es todo lo que puedo hacer.

-_Move, Matt, move_!

Cuando Canadá se da cuenta del problema se lanza hacia adelante conmigo aun brazos y algo blanco cae al suelo sonoramente. Dos disparo y el hombre es historia, pero el cuchillo ya no está en sus manos. A través de la especie de abrazo en el que estoy mis manos tantean la espalda de Matthew, pero no hay nada.

-¿Kumanjiro?-grita soltándome inmediatamente-¡KUMANJIRO!

El oso yace en el piso, el cuchillo clavado en su estomago hace que se vea aun más pequeño de lo normal. Matthew lo toma en brazos suavemente susurrando en francés, pero lo hace tan rápido y con tanto acento quebequés que me es imposible entender una palabra. Mecha algunas frases en inglés también, pero es lo mismo, solo distingo por la tonalidad. Con sumo cuidado, retira el cuchillo y la sangre empieza a brotar manchando el pelaje blanco. Levanta la mirada hacia Alfred y niega con la cabeza.

¿Eso es todo? ¿Así de fácil? ¿Simplemente había muerto y ya?

No puedo ver las lágrimas, pero sé que está llorando por los pequeños gimoteos que se escuchan. Recién me doy cuenta de que yo también soy un embrollo de lágrimas cuando América me toma del hombro y empieza a caminar llevándome con él.

-Dejémoslo despedirse-susurra cagando con las mochilas y el motín.

La verdad, no me parece lo mejor dejarlo solo en ese estado, pero si Alfred lo dice yo acato. No nos alejamos mucho, volvemos a donde habíamos asentado campamento en un principio. Alfred se sienta contra uno de los árboles y se ocupa en revisar las armas que les quitaron a los captores. Yo me recuesto en el frio césped mirando las estrellas entre las ramas e intento asimilar la situación.

Una vida perdida en mi misión de rescate. Por lo tanto, una vida perdida para salvarme a mí. La inútil de siempre. Kumanjiro ha estado con Matthew desde que tengo memoria, y según tengo entendido están juntos desde antes de que Francis llegará a Canadá. Compañeros desde hace siglos, y ahora uno se fue así de fácil.

No tiene sentido. Cierro los ojos fuerte, negándome aceptar la realidad.

Un sueño, esto tiene que ser un sueño. Una pesadilla de la cual me cuesta despertar, pero que puedo hacerlo si me concentro lo suficiente.

Un sueño. Una pesadilla. Un truco de mi mente. Irreal. Imposible.

Siento pasos y me levanto inmediatamente, mi cuerpo aun está en estado alerta. Pero no hay nada de lo que asustarse, es solo Matthew parado allí con un Kumanjiro manchado de rojo en brazos. Alfred va hacia a él y poniendo una mano en su hombro se acerca a su oído para susurrarle algo

-_Lo pagarán, bro_

Matthew no da ningún indicio de haber escuchado. Se arrodilla y dejando al osezno a un costado entierra sus dedos en la húmeda tierra de la jungla. Alfred entiende su objetivo y enseguida lo ayuda a excavar. Yo también me uno, aunque mi aporte no es muy grande. Entre los tres cavamos una tumba con sólo nuestras manos. Cuando ya es lo suficiente profunda y grande, Matthew toma a Kumanjiro y suavemente lo deposita en su nueva cama. Por unos segundos no hacemos nada más que observar la tumba, el sol naciente nos provee de mejor luz. En un intento de hacer al menos algo bien, coloco sobre el pacifico osezno una flor que ya había recogido mientras los gemelos empezaban a excavar. Es una flor blanca que contrasta con el ahora rojo pelaje del pecho de Kumanjirou. Me pareció bastante apropiada en su momento. Ahora, en cambio, no estoy tan segura y retiro mi mano aún un poco dudosa, pero Matthew asiente con la cabeza y puedo volver a respirar. Los gemelos empiezan a volver a poner la tierra en su lugar, dejando a Kumanjiro descansar en paz. No es la escena lo que me perturba sino lo que conlleva con ella, pero aún así no puedo dejar de mirar aunque eso aumente mis lágrimas. Kumanjiro lo merece.

Cuando terminan, inmediatamente me giro a mirar a Alfred. No sé que esperaba encontrar en sus ojos, pero definitivamente no era la duda y el dolor que veo ahora.

-Ya hemos estado mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, es mejor movernos-musita Matthew aun mirando el suelo, su voz suena completamente monótona.

Pronto los tres nos encontramos caminamos a paso tranquilo por la jungla. Se podría decir que estamos buscando otro lugar donde asentar campamento, pero la verdad que solo nos importa mantenernos ocupados. Dudo que ninguno esté si quiera atento de si nos siguen o si alguien nos ve, solo caminamos como si estuviéramos de paseo. Quizás hayamos estado caminando en círculos y aun no lo hubiéramos notado. Las voces de mi mente no volvieron, por lo que asumo que mi gente ya ha sido dominada y por lo tanto los ataques han cesado. O quizás mi mente ya tiene tantas cosas para asimilar que han pasado a un segundo plano. Aún no tenemos noticias de Arthur y Francis, Kumanjiro ha muerto y Matthew está desmoronándose. Sé que sigue adelante por el bien del grupo, por la misión, por mi rescate.

Rescate que costó la vida de su compañero del alma.

Seguro debe odiarme, y no lo culpo siendo que yo misma me detesto.

No pudo haberse recuperado tan rápidamente, estoy segura que el chico que ahora camina enfrente de mí como un misionero de sangre fría en realidad se está quebrando por dentro. Matthew no tiene jugo de tomate frío en las venas, Matthew tiene corazón. Un corazón enorme que ahora sangra y colapsa y recibe todo el dolor que no está dejando mostrar en el exterior.

Quisiera hacer algo, pero no se qué, no sé cómo. No puedo hacer nada. Porque sé que me odia. Y al mismo tiempo sé que no. Y eso es aún peor. Porque es mi culpa pero Matthew jamás me culparía. Porque tiene un enorme corazón.

El mediodía llega y tenemos que dejar de huir, aun no hemos comido nada. Quizás no sea lo más razonable, pero prendemos una fogata. De todas formas hay cortinas de humo saliendo de toda la isla, una pequeña humareda en medio de la selva no debería ser gran cosa. Seguimos sin decir nada, Matthew evita mirarnos a los ojos. Para mí no es un problema, me parece normal, pero a Alfred parece estar molestándole porque a veces se le queda mirando más de lo normal. Matthew jamás devuelve sus miradas. Preparamos una especie de almuerzo con la comida enlatada, y de nuevo retrasamos más las cosas de lo necesario.

-Am, ya que nos hemos detenido, veré si puedo recolectar algo que sea comestible, para estar listos para esta noche-comento cuando ya no puedo soportar el silencio y la quietud.

Alfred musita algo de que una tormenta se avecina y que intentará inventar algo para recolectar agua. Ya está sentado que pasaremos el día allí, por lo que me permito alejarme un poco.

Cuando regreso una hora después estoy más lista para unos gemelos enfadados por haber tardado tanto, más que para la escena que me recibe. Ambos están dormidos recostados contra un árbol, hombro con hombro, cabeza con cabeza. Suavemente para no hacer ruido, dejo los frutos que recolecté en un costado y me acerco a ellos. Les quito los lentes con cuidado, notando en el proceso los rastros de lágrimas que ambos tienen en sus mejillas. Ver eso me golpea más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Me siento frente a ellos aún mirándolos y lloro en silencio.

No es justo, simplemente no es justo.

.

.

**Continurá...**

* * *

**Sí, mi misión es ponerlos triste. Misión cumplida, a medias, ni por lejos?**


	3. Lapsus

Bueno, obviamente dedicado a ti _Disturbed Nord_, por ser la única persona interesada en la historia :) Gracias por eso!

Solo espero que no me asesines con el final, pero todavía nos quedan unos 2 o 3 capitulos más.

* * *

**Le ****compte ****à ****rebours ****est commencé**

_Run, run, little girl. You can run but you can't hide._

_._

**Capitulo III: Lapsus**

La lluvia me despierta, no sé si ya está anocheciendo o las gruesas nubes nos quitaron todo el sol. No recuerdo cuando me quedé dormida, ni si quiera cuando me acosté en el césped, pero los gemelos ya no están frente a mi

-_Good morning!-_me saluda Alfred con su sonrisa de siempre parado unos metros a mi derecha- O más bien, _good afternoon, or good nigth? _Como sea, estamos preparando la cena, tenemos hambre. Los frutos que trajiste se ven deliciosos, y hemos podido recolectar mucha agua.

-Oh, qué bueno-es lo único que puedo responder.

-Es una suerte que la vegetación sea lo suficiente densa para protegernos de la lluvia, nos ahorramos el problema de tener que construir un refugio-continua-oh, y la tormenta ha bajado la temperatura, lo cual es una suerte porque por más que me guste el calor tampoco me agrada estar todo el día transpirando. ¿A que este viento fresco es muy relajante, no crees, Mattie?

-_Sure_-le responde sin más, concentrándose en pelar unos frutos amarillos.

Puedo ver como la dinámica del grupo ha cambiado drásticamente. Yo sigo siendo la damisela en peligro, pero ahora Alfred tiene que hacer equilibrio entre ocuparse de su hermano quien pasa por seguramente la peor tragedia de su larga vida pero que debe seguir adelante, y al mismo tiempo asegurarse que yo esté cómoda y en pie, trabajo que antes hacía Matthew. Ahora me siento aún más como una molestia, si es eso posible. Quiero correr, despertar, negar, llorar. Pero lo único que puedo hacer es sentarme junto a Matthew a ayudarlo a preparar los frutos.

Si no puedo despertar de esta pesadilla al menos haré algo para ayudar.

-Cuando la tormenta termine, quisiera ir a pescar. El mar no está muy lejos, creería que a unos 600 o 700 metros-comenta Alfred cuando nos sentamos en círculo a comer los frutos.

-Puedo ayudarte si quieres-me ofrezco

-Oh, sería genial tener un poco de asesoramiento nativo. Pero ahora que lo pienso, será algo tarde, así que mejor sería ir en la mañana, ¿qué crees?

-Um, sí, tienes razón.

-Perfecto, ya está arreglado.

Nos quedamos en silencio por el resto de la comida. Esta noche es más fresca que la de ayer, pero trato en no pensar que ya no tengo mi _calor extra_. Tampoco duermo en medio. Soy la primera que se recuesta contra el tronco del árbol, luego Matthew se sienta a mi lado. Alfred no se coloca a mi otro lado, sino que se sienta junto a Matthew trayendo la manta consigo. Todo está húmedo por la lluvia, pero se siente bien el roce cálido de la tela. A pesar de que he dormido toda la tarde, concilio el sueño pronto. Cuando despierto unas horas después, noto que en algún momento durante la noche Matthew se ha deslizado un poco hacia el pecho de Alfred, y que Alfred ha pasado su brazo por los hombros de Matthew.

Por un momento me detengo a mirarlos, viéndolos respirar tranquilamente. En esos segundos me pasa por la mente levantarme y huir. No lo notarían, el stress, el cansancio, la sensación de que la invasión ha terminado, la necesidad de descansar, todo nos hizo a los tres dormir profundamente por fin. Quiero irme, entregarme a los invasores, alejarme de ellos. Dejarlos tranquilos, quitarles mi peso de encima.

Pero me quedo quieta en mi lugar. Más bien un segundo pensamiento me deja estática allí sentada.

Que la pelea de Arthur y Francis no se desperdicie. Que la muerte de Kumanjiro no sea en vano. Que el esfuerzo de Matthew no sea por nada.

Ya no quiero entregarme, me quiero quedar. Quiero luchar. Quiero ir a la guerra, quedarme con mi gente. Quiero recuperar mi soberanía.

Pero eso es algo que veré luego. Cuando Arthur y Francis estén de vuelta con nosotros, sanos y salvos.

Con ese último pensamiento me vuelvo a dormir, repitiéndolo una y otra vez porque tengo miedo que se me escape.

En la mañana desayunamos los frutos que sobraron de anoche. De nuevo, todo es puro silencio, incluso la jungla matutina. Pero esta vez lo aprecio, porque me da la chance de hacer lo que hace tiempo quiero hacer. Así que junto valor y lanzo la pregunta

-¿Por qué no nos han buscando Francis y Arthur aún? Ya han pasado, ¿cuánto? ¿Dos días? Este es el tercero…

El silencio vuelve, solo que ahora los gemelos me miran fijo. Quizás intentando analizar si detrás de mi pregunta hay solo curiosidad, verdadera preocupación, o lágrimas.

-Debieron de haber tenido algunas complicaciones. Pronto nos encontrarán. O los buscaremos-comenta Alfred como si nada

-Tenemos órdenes explícitas de no volver a la ciudad-murmura Matthew.

-_So what? _Por más que me gusten unas lindas vacaciones en una isla paradisiaca, no podemos quedarnos aquí tanto tiempo. Soy una nación muy ocupada, sabes.

Matthew no responde, pero no lo culpo por seguir frio y distante como ayer. En cambio, me enfoco en Alfred. No puedo creer lo que escucho, pero a estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrada. Estas no son vacaciones, no hemos visto más que jungla, muertos y sangre. Es un infierno, más que un paraíso.

O quizás para ellos no. Es tan típico de mí analizar la realidad de otros desde mi punto de vista. Pero ellos tienen otra vida.

Yo me he mantenido neutral. Completamente al margen de la guerra e ignorándola todo lo que pude. Pero ellos han estado allí desde el principio. Tal vez, esto comparado con lo que han visto y vivido en los últimos meses, desde el comienzo del conflicto, sea casi como unas vacaciones.

_Ashh._

Y de nuevo estoy malinterpretando todo. Hemos perdido una vida aquí. Esto nunca será como unas vacaciones, ni si quiera en un siglo o dos podremos recordar este momento y considerarlo como un tiempo de ocio.

Y hay otra cosa que estoy pasando por encima. Una segunda mirada a los gemelos, a las marcas bajo sus ojos, a sus movimientos cansados, a sus intentos de hacer como si no pasara nada. En realidad, ellos piensan lo mismo que yo.

Desde la…_pérdida_, de Kumanjiro, nuestras perspectivas parecen haber cambiado. Cuando Arthur y Francis nos dijeron que huyéramos mientras ellos detenían al enemigo, nos pareció un plan suicida, pero tampoco tanto. En cambio, viendo a Kumanjiro…_caer_, tan fácilmente, nos hizo pensar en que el plan realmente pudiera ser suicida.

Y quiero decir, _realmente _suicida.

No quiero pensar en la posibilidad, y al igual que con la guerra trato de ignorarlo. Pero, también igual que la guerra, allí está. Tintineando en un rincón de mi mente, recordándome que no todo está bien como falsamente me intento hacer creer.

Nada está bien.

Todo va cuesta abajo.

A cada segundo, algo es perdido.

A cada momento una bomba cae sobre nosotros.

-¡_He-hey!_ ¡Dije que pronto nos buscarán! ¡No te preocupes, no tienes porque llorar!

Los ojos azul cielo de Alfred me devuelven a la realidad como un balde de agua fría. Recién ahora me doy cuenta de mis mejillas mojadas y de mi respiración agitada. Debo verme patética.

-_Désolé_. Solo fue…un momento, ya está. _I'm sorry._

Me secó los ojos pero pronto vuelven a estar mojados. Me tapo la cara con las manos, no puedo quebrarme en un momento así, pero me conozco y sé que una vez que comienzo no puedo parar.

-_I-it's ok_, no-no llores, no…

Alfred no puede consolarme. No puede ocuparse de mí. No debe.

-Puedo… ¿puedo ir a caminar? Quiero tomar aire fresco.

Patética excusa siendo que llevamos en la selva dos noches seguidas, pero Alfred no hace ningún comentario. Claro que no, tiembla con solo verme dejar caer una pequeña lágrima.

-_Sure_, solo quédate cerca, ¿ok? Y llámanos ante cualquier problema, no importa si después es falsa alarma.

Me levanto de un salto, y antes de irme le doy una última mirada a Matthew que en ningún momento quitó los ojos del fruto que comía. Sé lo que estoy haciendo. Estoy huyendo. De la monotonía de Matthew, de la desesperación de Alfred, de la ausencia de Kumanjiro, de Arthur, de Francis.

Pero hay una cosa de la que no puedo escapar, y es de mi patético ser.

Sin embargo, vale la pena intentar.

Una, y otra, y otra vez.

**Continuara...**


	4. Fuego

**Le ****compte** **à** **rebours** est commencé

_Run, run, little girl. You can run but you can't hide._

**.**

**Capítulo IV: Fuego**

-Hora de levantarse~-canturreó Alfred

-_What_? No recuerdo haberme dormido…-susurro aún medio dormida.

A mi derecha encuentro a los gemelos, Matthew sigue en su capullo de apatía, Alfred, en cambio, parece enfadado a pesar de la alegre voz que acaba de usar.

-Pensé haberte dicho que no te alejaras mucho, ¡llevamos buscándote más de media hora!

-Oh…_I'm so sorry_. Realmente no lo había notado.

-_Jeeze, _no importa ¿tienes hambres? Es hora de almorzar.

-No mucha a decir verdad.

-_Hahaha_ ¡Genial! Porque no hay nada para comer, hora de ir a pescar, ¿qué opinas?

-Am, _sure._

-¡Ok!

Alfred tenía razón, no estamos muy lejos del mar por lo que llegamos a la costa en pocos minutos. Ver el agua azul, la inmensidad del océano, sentir la arena, todo es tan reconfortante. Por fin el mar, mi hermoso mar. Hasta Matthew parece disfrutar del cambio de aire porque apenas llegamos su expresión cambia de apatía a leve sorpresa, lo que es increíblemente milagroso.

-Estamos cerca…-murmura observando la playa

-_Yeah_, te dije que no eran más de 700 metros-le responde Alfred sonriente

-No, no hablo del mar. Hablo del barco. No estamos lejos, pensé que aún estábamos a varios kilómetros, pero en realidad, estamos cerca.

-Oh, sí, es verdad. Debería estar…hacia la derecha, ¿verdad? A tres kilómetros, creería.

Recién ahora noto que la _zona de bahía_, como ellos la llaman, es realmente una _bahía. _ Estamos en _Baie Lazare_, en la parte sur de la isla. No había notado que habíamos caminado casi 30 kilómetros. Este lugar solía tener tanta vida, era ideal para los turistas que buscaban algo de soledad, hasta que la crisis preguerra mando toda la población al norte, hacia Victoria. Hicieron bien en dejar el barco aquí, esto se ha convertido en un pueblo fantasma, los invasores nunca se interesarían por los escombros que hay aquí.

-¿No deberíamos ir a chequear?-propone Matthew sacándome de mis pensamientos, habla tan despacio que casi no lo escucho bajo el ruido del mar y del viento-Se que dejamos el barco en un lugar seguro, pero tampoco se suponía que tardáramos tanto. Estando tan lejos del punto donde nos separamos con Arthur y Francis, la casa de Sesel, me parece que lo mejor sería esperar junto al barco. Es nuestra única forma de salir de la isla, después de todo.

Alfred se le queda mirando varios segundos antes de estallar en una sonrisa y dejar caer su brazo en los hombros de Matthew.

-_Sure thing, bro!_

La propuesta de Canadá es mucho más sensata de lo que hubiera esperado de él en este estado. Sé que en realidad eso no es lo que importa en este momento, sino que Matthew esté _hablando_. Y es diez veces más de todo lo que ha dicho desde-…

Desde hace dos noches. Así que nos ponemos en camino porque Alfred dice que la pesca puede esperar, para mí es lo mismo almorzar aquí o allá. Caminamos por la playa hasta llegar a una zona rocosa. Nunca antes había visto esta restinga, pero trato de no darle importancia atribuyéndolo al calentamiento global y al desplazamiento de los mares. Debemos meternos por la jungla ahora, trepando un pequeño monte hasta que llegamos a otra playa. A unos 20 metros en el agua está nuestra única esperanza de escape. Un pequeño yate blanco, preparado para viajar la larga distancia que nos separa de Europa, o Norte América, no sé dónde iremos luego.

Por un momento me olvido de la situación y me siento como un niño con juguete nuevo. La curiosidad me da el impulso para querer saltar al agua y nadar hasta el barco a explorarlo. Pero no llego a pisar la arena que una mano me toma de atrás y me lanza al suelo sin mucha delicadeza, siento dos brazos en mi espalda que me mantienen abajo. Me giro a mirar a Alfred a mi derecha con ojos asesinos, a Matthew no le digo nada porque voy a ser sincera, le tengo miedo. Alfred me hace gestos para que guarde silencio y luego me señala al barco. Cuando me giro entiendo porque el apuro, hay un hombre parado en la cubierta.

-_Damn_, ¡se suponía que dejábamos el barco a unos malditos 30 kilómetros para que estuviera seguro!-murmura Alfred.

-No creo que lo destruyan, ni que se lo lleven, no podrán encenderlo, tiene óptima seguridad. Deben de estar buscando que pueden robar y luego lo dejarán. Sólo esperemos a que se vayan-responde Matthew con su monotonía característica

Alfred no parece muy convencido

-¿Qué pasa si llevan el combustible extra que tenemos? ¿O nuestras provisiones? Definitivamente se llevarán eso, y nos daría grandes complicaciones. No parecen ser muchos, deberíamos atacar.

-Tú lo dijiste, Al, no son muchos no podrán llevarse todo eso. Sólo se llevaran algunas cosas de valor, como nuestros celulares, que no les servirán de mucho siendo que los invasores han derribado todas las líneas y antenas.

No puedo culpar a Matthew por estar reticente a ir a confrontación, pero lo que dice Alfred tiene sentido. Esta vez estoy dispuesta a ayudar, ya sea para dar algún apoyo o actuar como distracción.

-Matt, en estos momento combustible y provisiones son mucho más valiosos que cualquier otra cosa.

-Al, no tenemos certeza de si son invasores o nativos. No podemos atacar.

No me había detenido a pensar en eso. Matar a tus propios ciudadanos no es exactamente lo que uno más desea como nación, sea con razón o no.

-¿Y qué pasa sí encuentran todas las armas extras que hay bajo la cabina? ¿O si-…-?

-¡O si uno de ellos empieza a disparar el fuselaje!-lo interrumpo al ver al hombre apuntar su arma hacia abajo, cargada y lista para usarse.

¡BAM! Resonó haciendo que algunas aves escapen. ¡BAM! Volvió a sonar cuando Alfred se encargó de eliminar al hombre, seguido del sonido de un cuerpo al caer al agua.

-¡Ahora no tienes excusa, _bro_!-exclama América antes de correr al barco-_Sorry for that, Sesel!_

Me siento algo mal por mi ciudadano, hasta que la imagen de Kumanjiro me golpea. No, no puedo bajar la guardia por nada.

-¡Espera, Al! ¡No seas tan…! Ashh, quédate aquí, Sesel-ordena Matthew.

En menos de dos segundos los gemelos ya no están y yo me quedo sola. Puedo sentir el peso de la pistola en el cinturón que Alfred me dio para que la portara, con funda incluida. Trato de no pensar que se lo quitó a un muerto. Tomo el arma, pero no hay nada a que disparar. Los gemelos suben al barco por atrás y los pierdo de vista cuando entran en la cabina. ¿Por qué siempre hacen eso? ¿Correr al peligro dejándome atrás?

No, esta vez no me voy a sentar a mirar. Así que me levanto decidida a ir al barco a ayudar, y si muero en el intento mejor. Pero de nuevo, no alcanzo la playa que unos brazos me lanzan hacia atrás, solo que ahora caigo de espaldas y comparado con la vez anterior ahora si me parece que Alfred lo hubiera hecho con delicadeza.

-_Fiuu_, bonita arma, pero quizás demasiado para ti, niña-murmura mi atacante, una chica que no debe ser más grande que los años que yo aparento.

Su largo cabello marrón está atado hacia la derecha, sus ojos negros me recuerdan al hombre con sonrisa arrogante de la noche del primer ataque. Jamás noté cuando me quitó la pistola, pero ahora la mira como si fuera un tesoro. Su sonrisa se vuelve picara y lentamente me apunta con mi propia arma, yo me quedo quieta en el suelo.

-_Falta por falta_, ¿qué dices? Tus amiguitos mataron a mi colega, a cambio yo me encargo de ti.

Yo sonrió, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mostrarme tranquila cuando por dentro estoy entrando en pánico.

-Pues me harías un gran favor.

-Oh, con que otra sin ganas de vivir. No tienes ni idea de cuantos como tú me he encontrado ya, la invasión no ha caído muy bien en la capital, eh.

Ajusta su posición y reacomoda su agarre en el arma. Oh, este es el fin.

.

Por fin, este es el fin.

Cierro los ojos y contengo la respiración. Solo espero que no duela mucho. Todo pasa tan lento que hasta puedo escuchar el _clack_ del gatillo.

.

.

Nada.

Algo anda mal ¿Ya estoy muerta?

Abro los ojos y veo que mi atacante tiene la misma mirada de sorpresa que yo. Por un momento, nos quedamos mirándonos mientras el viento mece la jungla. Jala el gatillo un par de veces más, un poco más frenética y menos arrogante ahora. Nada. Revisa si tiene balas, comprueba que sí y la vuelve armar para dar otro intento. Nada.

-Al diablo-masculla lanzando el arma-no lo necesito para matar a una patética niñita como tú.

Una segunda oportunidad. Así es como lo interpreto. Se me está dando otra chance para pelear por mi vida. Así que cuando se lanza sobre mí no dejo simplemente que me domine. Me retuerzo, pateo y grito para tratar de quitármela de encima. No es suficiente, claro, porque tengo _cero aptitud para la batalla_. Pero tenía que intentar al menos.

-Oh, ahora sí te lo tomas en serio, niña-me dice cuando logra atraparme por completo

Con una sola mano sostiene mis muñecas sobre mi cabeza, la otra la coloca suavemente sobre mi cuello, como si temiera romperme.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunta curiosa apretando un poco mi cuello. La forma en que me mira me hace poner aún más histérica

-¿Ah?-exclamo bastante fuera de tono

-Me gusta saber a quién mato, conocer algo de sus historias.

-Y quién eres tú

Ella ríe. Ahora me doy cuenta que su sonrisa también se parece a la del hombre de la otra noche. Quizás por eso me pone tan nerviosa como me mira, tiene los mismos ojos que él cuando miraba a Matthew.

-Yo soy…mmm, ¿decir que soy tu peor pesadilla sería muy redundante?

No dice nada más y se me queda mirando. Está tan cerca que aún si miro al costado sigue estando en mi campo de visión. Mis nervios ya están en punto límite a estas alturas.

-Y bueno, ¿no vas a matarme?

-No me has dicho tu nombre aún.

-Podemos esperar toda la vida aquí entonces.

-Dímelo

Su agarre en mi cuello se vuelve más ajustado.

-Dímelo, niña.

-No-o…

-¡Dímelo!

Suelta mis manos para llevarlas a su muslo y sacar un cuchillo de debajo de su short de jean. Automáticamente, llevo mis manos a su muñeca, pero no puedo hacer que me suelte. Es como si no tuviera ni una pizca de fuerza.

-Di-me-lo.

Acerca la hoja afilada a mi brazo y clava un poco su punta unos centímetros más abajo del hombro.

-¡A-Alice! ¡Mi nombre es Alice!

-Mentira. Ese no es tu nombre.

Me da un corte con su cuchillo, moviéndolo de forma circular.

-¡Es verdad, ese es mi nombre! ¡Soy Alice! ¡Alice Bonneland!

-Ya te dije que no es tu nombre. Dime tu nombre. Dímelo.

No entiendo su obsesión con mi nombre. Aprieta más mi cuello.

-De acuerdo, ¡de acuerdo! Soy Marianne…Kirkfoy

Otro corte igual que el anterior me da a entender que no me cree.

No sé qué hacer. No sé si realmente sabe que miento o solo está jugando conmigo. No puedo decirle que mi nombre es Sesel, solo los demás representantes me llaman así. Ella es una de mis ciudadanos. Sesel el no es un nombre de verdad. Sesel es el verdadero nombre de mi país, **mi** verdadero nombre. No es una respuesta válida para ella.

_Mon Dieu_.

Ahora que lo pienso, voy a ser asesinada por alguien de mi propio pueblo. Yo _soy_ ella. Esto es…la mayor guerra de la historia, la mayor crisis de la humanidad. Por lo que, esto es tan _acertado. _

-Dímelo-susurra en mi oído de una forma que me hace temblar.

-Para qué…para qué…-gimoteó patéticamente.

Siento el filo del cuchillo en mi garganta y ahora sí estoy segura que es el final.

Oh, pero no, una vez más soy salvada. Ni si quiera llega a traspasar mi piel que mis guardianes están de vuelta. Matthew no tiene ningún problema para quitarla de encima mío y lanzarla lejos. Cae junto a mi arma, pero no me preocupa porque sé que no funciona y Matthew no lo nota porque está más ocupado fijándose si yo tengo heridas graves. Todo se empieza a mover rápido a partir de ese momento. Veo como Alfred se abre paso entre la vegetación para llegar a nosotros mientras la chica levanta el arma inservible y apunta a Matthew. Para cuando Alfred salé de las plantas y tiene una completa vista del panorama, ella ya está jalando el gatillo.

Para cuando Alfred grita, la bala ya está traspasando la caja torácica de Matthew.

Para cuando Matthew cae, Alfred ya ha disparado cinco veces a la asesina.

Lento, frio y fatalmente.

Debería estar enfadada porque asesinar a un ciudadano de otro represente, frente a él sobre todo, es uno de los peores crímenes. Pero lo único que siento es el peso de Matthew en mis brazos, su respiración resonando agitada en el aire y su cálida sangre fluyendo hacia mi vestido. No existe nada más que eso.

-¡Matthew, Matthew!-lo llamo mientras él lucha por mantenerse consiente

-Mattie, escúchame, Mattie-dice Alfred arrodillándose frente a mí-Tranquilo, _bro_, todo va estar bien, ¿ok? Tranquilo. _Calm down_

No sé si lo dices más para él que para Matthew, pero parece hacer efecto porque la respiración de Matthew se normaliza un poco.

-_It's ok, Matt, it's ok now_.

Alfred lo levanta en brazos y camina hacia el lado de la playa, yo lo sigo sin hacer preguntas. Llegamos hasta el lugar donde nos habíamos escondido al ver al hombre en el barco, nuestras mochilas esperan por nosotros en un rincón. Suavemente, lo deposita en el suelo y empieza a desabotonar su uniforme.

-Sesel-me llama concentrado en su trabajo-¿podrías ir al barco y buscar un par de cosas? No hay nadie allí, es seguro.

-Claro, no hay problema.

-_Good_. Trae un par de mantas extras, agua, y todo lo que consideres útil.

-De acuerdo.

Sin perder más tiempo corro a la playa. Sólo me detengo para quitarme mis sandalias y luego vuelvo a correr entre las olas hasta que es suficientemente profundo para nadar. El agua lava la sangre de mi vestido y también la herida en mi brazo. Arde, pero no le doy importancia. No es nada comparado con Matthew. Subo al barco y me encuentro con todo desordenado arriba, indicios de que hubo una pelea. Hay un par de manchas de sangre, pero ningún cuerpo. La puerta a la cabina está abierta, parece haber sido forzada. Paso por lo que parece ser la cocina comedor y llego a una puerta que me lleva a la habitación. En las paredes hay agujeros rectangulares que hacen de cama, dos a la derecha, una arriba de la otra, dos a la izquierda iguales y una al fondo, arriba de ella hay un compartimiento donde encuentro mantas como lo que hemos estado usando. Tomo dos y sigo rebuscando. No hay nada más útil allí así que me muevo a la cocina. En algún lugar encuentro un botiquín y en otro unas bolsas plásticas que me sirven para impermeabilizar las mantas. Por último tomo una botella de agua tirada entre el desorden y emprendo la vuelta.

Cuando vuelvo al campamento le informo lo que traigo a Alfred que está limpiando la herida de Matthew. Su expresión es tan seria que me asusta. No es normal verlo tan reservado y quieto. Sus movimientos son lentos y metódicos, apenas tararea cuando termino de decirle las nuevas provisiones. Matthew, por su lado, no sé si está inconsciente o descansando.

Me siento en un rincón para no interferir sintiéndome patética e inútil como siempre. Pasan unos diez o quince minutos hasta que me doy cuenta de que en realidad sí hay algo que pueda hacer. Algo que requiere mucho valor, al menos para mí.

Un vistazo a los gemelos me da el impulso necesario. Me levanto y cuando nadie dice nada sé que tengo aprobación para continuar. Camino por la jungla hasta el lugar del ataque. Respiro profundo y atravieso la vegetación que aún me separa.

El cuerpo inerte de la chica de los shorts de jean me recibe. Sus ojos ya no tiene vida, pero su sonrisa arrogante sigue en su lugar. Como si se burlara de mí. Despacio y atenta a todo movimiento me acerco a ella. Tomó la pistola de entre sus dedos y me alejo de un salto. Cuando estoy a una distancia que considero segura, me detengo a mirar el arma.

No sé si desconfiar de ella y de su efectividad, o todo lo contrario, atesorarla como si fuera de oro puro.

Es el arma que alguna vez amenazó a Alfred. Es el arma que no me quitó la vida. Y es el arma que hirió a Matthew.

Doy un suspiro y sigo camino. Cuando llego con los gemelos, Alfred está vendando el pecho de Matthew. La expresión seria siempre presente. El sol se va y yo recuerdo que no hemos comido nada desde la mañana, pero nadie parece tener hambre. Cuando América termina de vendarlo, lo tapa con una de las mantas y se recuesta en el árbol junto a él. Todo está oscuro, pero puedo ver algo brillar a los costados de sus ojos azul cielo. Yo estoy en otro árbol, dándole su espacio y aprovechando que ahora tenemos una manta para cada uno, aunque Alfred se rehúsa a usar la suya, se la da a Matthew. Es la peor noche de las tres que llevamos en la jungla. Las horas pasan pero ni yo ni Alfred podemos dormir. Él debe creer que yo sí, porque en alguno momento lo veo acercarse a Matthew y llevar su mano a sus labios.

-_Don't leave me, _Mattie-susurra suavemente

Ver a Alfred estar tan asustado por la vida de Matthew hace que el pánico vuelva a mí. Pero mi miedo no ayuda en nada, ni tampoco las plegarias de Alfred. Para cuando la luna llena está en lo alto del cielo debemos aceptar que ya no podemos huir más.

Suavemente Alfred le quita los lentes a Matthew y la forma en que lo mira hace que me falte el aire. Me niego a aceptarlo. No puede haber otra baja en mi misión de rescate.

Despacio, Alfred lo toma en brazos y lo abraza con tantos sentimientos entremezclados que me recuerda al abrazo de Francis en la despedida, cuando nos pidió que nos cuidáramos. Aunque no lo escuche, veo que le habla al oído con los dientes apretados.

Matthew está…

Está…

.

.

Matthew está con Kumanjiro ahora.

Alfred lo alza y lo lleva hasta la playa. Lo acuesta en la arena y vuelve a la jungla. Va y viene varias veces, trayendo hojas secas y ramas caídas que esparce sobre él. Yo lo miro trabajar, mi mente aún está en trance. Después de un rato, parece haber terminado porque se arrodilla junto a Matthew que ha quedado tapado por las hojas, como si fuera una manta, y acaricia su mejilla.

Entiendo que este es el último adiós y dejo sobre el pecho de Matthew dos flores, una roja y una blanca. Dos flores para la segunda víctima.

Su expresión es tan pacífica que podría estar durmiendo.

Es hora de dejarlo descansar en paz.

Alfred saca un encendedor de su bolsillo y enciende una pequeña rama. La deja caer y se aleja un poco mientras la llamarada ilumina la playa. Su expresión sigue seria, tiene su mirada de batalla, lo que me preocupa profundamente, pero pronto se quiebra y cae de rodillas. Se lleva las manos a la cara, tapándose los ojos por debajo de sus lentes, y aprieta la mandíbula.

Y lloramos y lloramos, porque una vez más, no es justo. Simplemente no es justo.

Estamos en la tercera guerra mundial y hasta las naciones están cayendo.

Cuando el sol sale empiezo a dar pasos hacia atrás, alejándome del fuego que parece estuviera llamándome, recordándome mis pecados, gritando mi sentencia. Noto algo rojo en mí brazo y recuerdo mi herida. La miro sólo para apartar la atención de las llamas y veo su extraña forma. Parece un número, el 3. Más bien lo es, se ve bien claro.

-¿Tú también vas a dejarme?-me pregunta Alfred con voz quebrada

No me había dado cuenta que seguía retrocediendo.

-No-o, yo…

Pensé que lo que menos querría sería lidiar conmigo en estos momentos. Que ahora me odia más que nunca.

Pero suena tan asustado, tan lastimado, que siento que estuviera hablando conmigo misma.

-_Good_. Porque iremos a buscarlos.-dice con más determinación

-¿Ah?

-A Arthur y Francis. Vamos a encontrarlos y vamos a salir de este maldito infierno

-…_D'accord_…

-Y una vez que estemos a salvo y con un ejército, te prometo por mi vida que lo van a pagar. Y muy caro.

No sé si me habla a mí o Matthew, pero asiento de todas formas aunque no pueda verme.

**Continuara...**

**

* * *

Si, bueno, esta historia no habrá gustado mucho, pero yo me siento lo suficientemente orgullosa de ella para publicarla. Es mi historia de descargue, donde me saco muchos sentimientos cargados que tengo que expresar de alguna forma, asi que, err, perdón a aquellos que siguen, se que el nivel de locura ya se está poniendo extremo :)**


	5. Humo

Exclusivamente para vos, Chibisiam! Espera que la hayas pasado lindo aqui en Martin :)

* * *

**Le ****compte** **à** **rebours** est commencé

_R__un, run, little girl. You can run but you can't hide._ **  
**

Capítulo V: Humo

Caminando por la jungla otra vez, la mochila de Matthew en mi espalda tiene un peso significativo veinte veces mayor al real. Me pesa en el alma, llena de escenas que desearía borrar de mi retina.

El camino de regreso se hace mucho más rápido que el de ida, con un objetivo en mente es más fácil saber a dónde dirigirse. Alfred se mantiene siempre por delante de mí, su expresión es ilegible.

Pero tampoco me ocupo mucho de leerla, ya sé cómo se siente. Además de que ya tengo suficiente poniendo en orden mis propios sentimientos.

Dos vidas perdidas.

Así que esto es sentirse _muerto por dentro. _

No hay nada. Y al mismo tiempo está todo.

Está todo porque dentro de mi hay un rejunte de emociones, está el abrazo de Francis, la mirada de Arthur, el gruñido de Kumanjiro, la voz de Matthew gritando por Kumanjiro, tierra revuelta, el pedido de Alfred en medio de la noche para que Matthew no lo deje, el sonido del fuego, unos ojos negros.

Y no hay nada porque mis pies siguen dando paso tras paso aun cuando me olvido de a dónde voy.

Si lo pienso mucho, las lágrimas me nublan los ojos.

Pero si no lo pienso, entonces entro en automático, la única orden que mi cerebro envía es seguir a Alfred.

El secreto está en no parar. No tenemos hambre, ni sueño, ni sed, así que solo andamos y andamos.

El juego terminó y la guerra llegó.

Encontrar a Francis y Arthur. Huir. Eso es lo único que interesa. El resto del mundo puede autodestruirse por lo que a mí respecta.

Y dios proteja a quien se cruce en nuestro camino. Porque hasta yo me siento peligrosa, sea o no mi ciudadano, esté o no en nuestro bando.

El momento de ver que tan pérdida estoy llega en algún lugar a medio camino. La presencia de un hombre en la playa nos obliga a escondernos. En pocos segundos deducimos que no es una amenaza, sólo un pobre pescador que sufre esta guerra tanto como nosotros. Sin embargo, son otras voces las que nos obligan a quedarnos detrás del ramaje. Un grupo de jóvenes sale a la playa de unos metros a nuestra derecha, no nos han visto a nosotros pero si al anciano, y se lanzan sobre él para ver que provecho le pueden sacar.

Ellos también sufren la guerra, como nosotros, como el anciano.

Deberíamos seguir nuestro camino, o deberíamos ayudar al anciano, o deberíamos poder hacer algo.

Pero no hacemos nada.

El hombre grita cuando uno de sus atacantes lo golpea lanzándolo a la arena, otros tres revisan su canoa lanzando anzuelos, tanzas y demás cosas inservibles por todos lados.

Me giro hacia Alfred instintivamente y lo veo temblar con la vista clavada en la escena frente nuestro, su mirada de batalla suplanto su expresión neutra.

Se lo que está pensando. Se lo que planea hacer, y la alerta vuelve a mí.

-_L'Amérique_, no-…-

Mis palabras llegan tarde porque Alfred da un salto y corre sobre la arena.

Fueron bandidos los que mataron a Matthew. Son bandidos lo que más odia en este momento. Olvídense del rollo del héroe y la justicia, esto es personal, poco importa que esta gente no tenga nada que ver con los otros, que bien muertos ya están.

Esto se llama descarga, es un intento de liberar la impotencia, buscar sentir que al menos se puede hacer una cosa bien.

Y lo entiendo, también lo siento.

Pero es extremadamente peligroso. No quiero volver a ver otro sacrificio. No quiero tener otra muerte sobre mi espalda. En un parpadear corro hacia la playa también, los hombres apenas se están percatando de nuestra presencia cuando Alfred llega hasta a ellos.

No están armados, lo que supone una enorme ventaja.

Alfred tiene la fuerza para dejarlos fuera de combate con un par de golpes, así que le dejo la pelea a él y corro a ayudar al pescador. El hombre se arrastra débilmente para escapar de la conmoción, pero sus fuerzas son nulas a estas alturas y después de haberse adentrado unos pocos metros en la jungla se desploma en la tierra húmeda. Tristemente, ya es tarde para él, su cuerpo está muy débil por la hambruna y sus años no ayudan. No me salvaré de ver una muerte, pero al menos esta vez no es para mí protección. Sirve de consuelo, de alguna forma.

Su respiración cesa en pocos segundos, y después de cerrarles los parpados lo dejo reposar en el césped y regreso a la playa mientras torpemente busco mi pistola en mi cinturón. Alfred está peleando con tres a la vez, no me atrevo a disparar por miedo a herirlo así que me quedo apuntando a uno y a otro indecisamente sin si quiera poner el dedo en el gatillo.

Una explosión me pone en el alerta máxima, pero pronto noto que no hay peligro, sucedió a lo lejos. Puedo ver la cortina de humo levantarse en la punta norte de la medialuna que forma la costa. La columna se levanta rápida y delgada, subiendo hacia las nubes como si algo la succionara. Se distorsiona un poco en el medio, y adquiere una especie de forma de Z. No, más bien parece un 2.

Una presencia detrás de mi me devuelve la atención a la pelea. Le persona se me viene encima desde atrás, por su complexión deduzco que es un hombre. Puedo sentir su pecho contra mi espalda, mi oreja contra su mejilla, y pone sus manos sobre las mías en la pistola. La forma en que respira se me hace familiar, y cuando habla lo hace con una voz profunda y pícara.

-¿No vas a decirme tu nombre?-susurra.

Jala el gatillo y la fuerza de la pistola me lanza más contra él. Ríe y me da un beso sobre el pelo antes de huir.

Cuando abro los ojos los demás también han desaparecido y Alfred está sobre la arena, boca abajo y parpados apretados.

La sangre brota debajo de él y todo vuelve a caer una vez más.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Y el nivel de locura va en aumento~


	6. Agua

**Le ****compte** **à** **rebours** est commencé

_R__un, run, little girl. You can run but you can't hide._

Capítulo VI: Agua

-_L'Amérique_-gritó tan patéticamente que hasta yo me doy cuenta lo inútil que soy.

Corro hacia él que a duras penas intenta girarse para acostarse sobre su espalda, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

-_L'Amérique, L'Amérique_

Sigo llamándolo tontamente mientras lo ayudo a acomodarse. Todo su uniforme esta empapado de sangre en la parte del pecho, la arena que se pega no ayuda a darme una imagen que me de esperanza alguna.

-_Fuck...-_susurra Alfred y por fin abre los ojos

-_Tra-__tranquille, it's ok, _está bien, está bien

Me doy cuenta que inconscientemente estoy copiando lo que Alfred hizo cuando Matthew fue herido. Se siente raro, porque no quiero volver a vivir esto. No quiero otra noche en vela. No quiero otra pérdida. No quiero estar sola.

-No busques-_assh_. No busques a los dos _idiots_ de Arthur y…Fra-francis-susurra despacio

No me gusta su tono, no me gusta que me dé indicaciones como si fuera a…dejarme.

-Tienes que ir a Australia, o Italia, donde puedas. Ambos están listos para llevarte con Hong Kong.

No voy a aceptarlo. De ninguna manera.

-Po-por qué me dices todo esto si vamos a hacerlo juntos, y con Arthur y Francis también-respondo desesperada

Alfred niega con la cabeza, como si esperara mi reacción.

-Se que puedes hacerlo, Sesel, no dejes que te atrapen, no les des ese poder. En Hong Kong estarás a salvo, también está Peter, y Liechtenstein, y otros más. No estarás sola.

-¡Deja de hablar como si fueras a morir!

Alfred sonríe suavemente y lo próximo que dice lo hace tan despacio que es difícil escucharlo con el ruido del mar.

-Sesel, dile a Arthur que no fue tan mal padre.

Y luego ya no dice más nada. Porque se ha ido con Matthew y con Kumanjiro.

Ya no se cómo reaccionar, ya no tengo manera de quebrarme. Así que vuelvo a la técnica de la nada. Me quedo estática, mirando el mar, arrodillada al lado de Alfred, cómo si sólo estuviera durmiendo.

Pero Alfred no está durmiendo. Y no hay más nadie aquí para tomar el control.

Frente a mí hay un aliado muerto, y yo tengo que hacerme cargo de la situación.

Aliado, salvador, compañero, amigo, hermano. Victima.

¿Alguna vez se terminan las lágrimas? Seguro que sí, sobre todo a mi ritmo seguro terminarán pronto. El sentimiento, en cambio, no cesará.

La vieja canoa del pescador entra en mi campo de visión y se convierte en mi guía de cómo continuar.

Con esfuerzo, arrastro a Alfred hasta ella y lo coloco en su interior. Saco la arena que puedo, y también le quito los lentes y los dejo a un costado.

Mi vestido se volvió a manchar de sangre pero realmente no podría importarme menos, así que procedo. Como un robot.

Alfred es la tercera pérdida, así que flores blanca, roja y azul para él.

Llevo la canoa al agua y la empujo lo más que puedo mar adentro, pasando las olas rompientes, nadando varios metros lejos de la orilla hasta que la corriente se encarga de ella. Sé que la madre naturaleza cuidará bien de él. Tiene que hacerlo después de tanta tortura.

Mentí cuando dije que ya no me quedaban formas para quebrarme. Ya no quiero llorar, por lo que me zambullo bajo el agua y nado hacia abajo sin parar. La presión me lastima los oídos y la sal me penetras los pequeños cortes que me dejaron todos estos días de caminata en la selva. Aunque es el 3 de mi brazo es el que más arde.

No importa, quiero ir más profundo. Hasta tocar la arena. Hasta que no haya más nada que la inmensidad del océano.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que la luz del sol desaparece, junto con los dolores y con la desolación.

Ahora sí, no hay nada. No hay más vida.

.

Nada.


	7. Intento

**Le ****compte** **à** **rebours** est commencé

_R__un, run, little girl. You can run but you can't hide._

Capítulo VII: Intento

Pensé que cuando pensé que ya no vería la más la luz del sol ese sería mi último pensamiento. Pero el agua debió haberme devuelto hacia arriba.

El mar traidor me había llevado hasta la orilla.

Me levanto de un golpe y observo a mí alrededor, veo mis manos, siento mi respiración.

_-¡¿Por qué rayos no me dejas morir!-_grito a la nada

A lo lejos algo brilla entre la arena. Es ella. La _maldita_ pistola que se suponía usaba para protegerme en caso de emergencia.

La _maldita_ pistola que no hizo nada por Kumanjiro, que asesinó a Matthew y que asesinó a Alfred. No dudo mucho en agarrarla y me dispongo a lanzarla al mar lo más lejos que pueda.

El mar. Miro atentamente en toda su extensión, pero no hay rastros de la canoa. Eso estaba bien.

Observo el arma, y de repente no se siente tan poco apreciada. Despacio, como si hubiera vuelto a trabajar en automático, la giro para que apunte hacia mi pecho. El mar podrá no querer encargarse de mí, pero seguro que esta pistola de mala sangre sí.

El problema es, que no es la pistola quien está maldita, sino yo. Porque, una vez más, no importa cuántas veces jale el gatillo, el disparo no sale.

Frenética y perdiendo toda calma, apunto hacia el mar y esta vez, la bala penetra con toda furia el agua. Pero cuando intento volver a dispararme, el gatillo se mueve inútilmente sin darme respuesta alguna.

_Clak, Clak._ Gatillo inútil. Te detesto. Más que a la pistola en sí.

Entonces grito con toda mi furia y la lanzo bien lejos, hacia el mar, hacia donde ya no pueda verla.

Y sigo gritando, quizás si me quedo sin aire muera por asfixia. O quizás alguien me encuentre, y me asesine para que me calle.

Después de quizás 10 minutos de estar gritando hasta resquebrajarme la garganta, por fin alguien me encuentra, pero no me mata como quisiera. Me agarra los brazos y me llama por mi nombre, su voz desesperada es extrañamente familiar.

Cuando abro los ojos, una mirada azul zafiro me recibe.

Una vez más, siento que esto tiene que ser un sueño.

* * *

Sí, Bizarro es el objetivo.

Oh, dos capitulos son dos capitulos! Sean cortos o no :)

Asi que espero que estén contentos! Bueno, lo más contento que se pueda estar con esta trama eso es.

Gracias por su apoyo, es muy importante para mi :3


	8. Ilusión

**Le ****compte** **à** **rebours** est commencé

_Run, run, little girl. You can run but you can't hide._

**Capítulo VII: Ilusión**

Sentirse acompañada otra vez, ser abrazada por una de las últimas personas que esperarías ver viva, escuchar el latir del corazón de un ser querido, realmente no tiene comparación después de todo lo que ha pasado.

_Sentir_ un corazón **latir**.

Francis está conmigo, está a salvo. Respira. Late.

Me aferro a él, tomando nota de cada detalle, cada sentimiento, porque quien sabe cuando pueda perderlo.

Sólo hay una cosa que me detiene de explotar de alegría, y es que no puedo evitar notar que Arthur no está en ningún lado visible.

Y sé que Francis ha notado la falta de los gemelos.

Por eso cuando nos separamos, es algo gracioso cuando los dos hablamos al mismo tiempo para preguntar por los ausentes. A pesar de que es sólo una risa es débil y no dura más de unos segundos, es una risa al fin.

-Que sucedió, por qué gritabas, ¿ha pasado algo?-me pregunta buscando otro enfoque

-Está muerto, ¿no?

-¿Ah?

-Arthur.

-No, non, ¡claro que no! O por lo menos quiero creer que no. Nos separamos durante la pelea. No pude encontrarlo, así que supuse que habría venido a buscarlos a ustedes, porque eso fue lo que pactamos de antemano, que si nos separábamos nos reuniríamos en la selva con ustedes.

-Oh. Entonces…hay una chance que no esté muerto…

-¡Hay mucho más que una chance, _ma chérie_! Yerba mala nunca muere, recuérdalo.e me dice golpeando cariñosamente la nariz

Mi respuesta no es más que un tarareo mientras sigo mirando nuestros pies. Mis sandalias blancas ya están irreconocibles a estas alturas, diferente a las botas de Francis, preparadas para ser todoterreno.

-Acaso Mathieu y Alfred…

No puedo evitar que una oleada de lágrimas me ataque. Y claro, como no. Los gemelos están muertos.

¿Pueden entender eso? ¿Dos naciones, muertas? Y Kumanjiro.

Esto no puede estar pasando. No quiero tener que decírselo a Francis, cualquiera menos él.

-_Désolé, papa, désolé_

Susurro patéticamente, apenas noto que lo he llamado _papa_ como cuando era niña. _Dieu_, mi marcha atrás no se detiene.

Francis también se quiebra con la noticia. Ver como pequeñas lágrimas se forman en sus ojos me pone aún peor, quizás si no me hubiera abrazado ya hubiera caído al suelo de nuevo.

-Primero, Kumanjiro murió queriendo proteger a Matthew, luego Matthew cuando unos bandidos nos atacaron y tan solo esta mañana, _L'Amérique _también…también…

No tenía sentido que siguiera explicando porque ni Francis necesitaba saber los detalles en este momento ni yo podía seguir.

Que importa lo que pasó, sólo se que ya no están.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasa, pero no podemos caer por siempre. Francis lo sabe, yo también, pero como siempre es más fácil ignorarlo. Y como siempre, dejo que alguien más se haga cargo.

Francis intenta calmarme, secando mis lágrimas, meciéndome en el abrazo, siendo tan dulce como bien sabe serlo.

Pero cada vez que intenta decirme que todo va a estar bien, algo se quiebra y su voz tambalea. Estoy segura que ahora él también está considerando si no podremos haber perdido a Arthur también.

Así que decide empezar de vuelta y busca otro enfoque. Me pregunta si tengo hambre, y se ofrece a cocinar algo porque la cena se acerca. La cocina siempre fue su pasión, y recuerdo cómo cuando era niña solía hacer lo mismo para consolarme, cocinarme un delicioso plato para "espantar mis miedos y curar mis penas". Claro que ahora sus opciones están completamente limitadas a los utensilios e ingredientes que hay en la selva, pero hay algo en su expresión cuando está encendiendo el fuego que poco a poco, va deteniendo mis lágrimas.

Quizás es el sentimiento familiar que me da revivir una vieja rutina, o el calor que me produce el ver que alguien no sólo intente calmarme, sino que además se está esforzando en cocinar sólo para mí. Es cómo volver a ser niña, y creer que Francis lo sabe y lo soluciona todo. Es permitirme, por tan solo esos segundos en que me quedó mirando esos ojos azul zafiro sumergidos en profunda concentración, pensar que Francis tiene una explicación a esto en donde estamos todos vivos y lejos de cualquier peligro.

Francis sonríe cuando termina esa especie de ensalada con frutos cocinados que ha inventando, y sigue sonriendo cuando me da mi plato. Cuando nos sentamos frente al fuego, en cambio, vuelve a la seriedad. Comemos en silencio mientras la noche va cayendo, enfocados en la nada y en el todo.

A pesar que debería de tener hambre después de tanto tiempo sin comer, apenas como medio plato. Sé que Francis no va a ofenderse, así que sólo lo dejo a un lado. Él sí lo termina, termina el mió también, y hasta come unos frutos rojos extras. De postre, me dice con media sonrisa. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña y no quería terminar mi comida, siempre me decía que hay que comer mientras se tenga comida enfrente, porque nunca se sabe cual será tú último plato.

-Quizás…-empezó Francis comiendo los últimos frutos-quizás deberíamos dormir, descansar esta noche, y en la mañana buscar a Arthur. Los dos hemos estado dando vueltas por la jungla y aún no hemos cruzado ni tenido noticias de él, así que creo que deberíamos ir a Victoria, donde podemos intentar hacer contacto con la resistencia y ver si ellos saben algo. Además, si no se ha acercado después de tu grito, no creo que esté en ningún lugar de por aquí-comenta medio con ironía, medio con cansancio

Hay algo que se ilumina en mi mirada, Francis lo ve, y sabe que es algo más que el reflejo del fuego.

-¿Resis…tencia?

-_Oui_, no son fáciles de contactar pero no te preocupes, encontraremos la forma. Bueno, lo mejor sería que tú no te acerques mucho, pero realidad la resistencia no está en Victoria, sino concentrada en las cercanías, la ciudad ha sido completamente tomada…

No me habla a mí, sino más bien es para ponerse un orden a sus pensamientos, lo cual es bueno porque he perdido completamente el hilo de su monólogo.

-Sesel, _ma chérie, _¿estás bien?-me pregunta cuando nota mi expresión pérdida

-¿De verdad…hay una resistencia?

-¿Ah? ¡Pero, por supuesto que la hay! Aca-…-

Su respuesta eufórica se apaga cuando yo no cambio la cara a pesar de su emoción. Básicamente, porque en mi interior hay una guerra entre creer y no creer, entre tener esperanzar y protegerme de futuras desilusiones. Francis toma mi cara entre sus manos, amable como sólo él sabe tratarme, y luego dice mucho más suave y tranquilo

-_Chérie_, estás viva. Lo que significa que hay gente, tu gente, peleando por ti. Tú bandera no ha caído. Ni caerá.

Esto de llorar se ha hecho rutina ya. De miedo, tristeza, dolor o emoción, las lágrimas han estado demasiado presentes estos días. Francis besa mi frente, y yo lo abrazo. Elijo creer por esta vez. Con Francis siempre elijo creer.

-Creo que lo mejor sería dormir por ahora, y mañana será otro día.

-No, no, dormir no, ¡dormir no!

Mi reacción es automática. Se supone que cuando uno se pregunta a si mismo si no se está volviendo loco, entonces no está loco, ¿verdad? Porque creo que estoy perdiendo la razón poco a poco.

-Voy a seguir estando aquí en la mañana, _Chérie_. Y en la mañana de mañana, y la de después, y la otra. No iré a ningún lado, es una promesa. ¿Y sabes que más? Quizás en la mañana de mañana hasta esté Arthur con nosotros también.

No es justo que Francis suba mis expectativas tan fácil, porque así como suben caen. No es justo que con un simple beso en la mejilla baje mis defensas, tengo que estar alerta. Preparada.

-_Chérie_, por hoy, sólo por ahora, olvídate de todo.

-¡No puedo! Estamos en guerra, Mat-…-

-No importa eso _ahora_. No en este momento. Sólo cierra los ojos y no pienses en eso. Es horrible, lo sé. Hay mil cosas por las que preocuparse, y otras mil de las que arrepentirse. Pero sólo por estas horas que quedan hasta el amanecer, intenta calmarte. Necesitas-…- ngnks-

Francis se alejó de mí y empezó a toser violentamente. Inconscientemente le doy unos golpes en la espalda hasta que termina. Quita su mano de la boca, y estoy segura que sus ojos muestran tanto horror como los míos.

Sangre brilla en su palma, sangre que salió de su interior.

_Oh, Dieu_.

* * *

**Y que le guste al que le guste.**


	9. Silencio

**..**

* * *

**Le ****compte** **à** **rebours** est commencé

_R__un, run, little girl. You can run but you can't hide._

Capitulo VIII: Silencio

Pareció una eternidad lo que nos quedamos mirando la palma ensangrentada.

Hasta que Francis rió. Como siempre, no hay asunto en este mundo que sea de tanta importancia como para ganarse su preocupación. Rió de la misma forma que aquella tarde en que el mensajero llegó a su casa con las noticias de que las Islas Seychelles habían sido capturadas por los británicos. Y luego sonrió como cuando el mismo mensajero vino a decir que oficialmente, Seychelles era parte del Reino Unido, y que yo tenía 3 días para embarcarme a Londres, ordenes directas del Rey.

-Parece que la pelea causó más daños de los que pensé-dijo mientras iba al mar a lavarse las manos

No tenía caso que fingiera, yo ya estaba llorando de todas formas.

-Es todo mi culpa-susurré restregándome los ojos furiosa-¡esta es mi guerra, pero soy la única que sobrevive!

-¿Ah? ¡No, _non! Ma chérie, non! _No hay por que asustarse, ¡es sólo un poco de hemorragia interna! He estado en peores condiciones, y tú lo sabes.

-¡Pero ahora todos están muriendo! ¡Todavía puedo escucharlos, _papa_, puedo verlos!

Yo misma me daba cuenta de la nota de histeria en mi voz, del brillo lunático en mis ojos, pero Francis más allá de tomar distancia, corrió a darme cobijo en sus brazos.

Esto no está bien. Francis debería correr lejos de mí.

-¿Qué cosa_, ma Chérie,_ qué es lo que ves?

-En las noches, _papa_, aun escucho a mi gente gritar, lo que queda de ellos. Están sufriendo, ¡son esclavos! Y lo único que hago yo es traer desgracia todo el que intente ayudarme. ¿Qué esperanza puede haber para ellos cuando yo me encargo de matar a todos nuestros aliados? _Papa_, ni Estados Unidos ni Canadá querrán ayudarme después de esto, ni Reino Unido, ni tampoco lo hará Francia, porqué tú-…-porque tú…-

-Shh, mi niña, estás teniendo un momento de pánico, pero todo pasará en la mañana, lo prometo.

-¡Nada pasará!-le grito mientras me suelto de su agarre

¿Qué no entiende que no debería ni mirarme?

-_Ma Chérie_, tienes muchos aliados de tu lado. Tu país ha caído en la desgracia, y sí, ha habido muertos, y habrá más, no voy a mentirte, pero no estás sola. Te has mantenido neutral para terminar siendo invadida sin declaración de guerra ni merced alguna, el mundo no va a dejarte a la deriva.

-¡En mis tierras han muerto dos naciones, posiblemente tres, o cuatro!

-¡Defendiéndote, a mano de invasores!

-¡No quiero que me defiendan, no quiero! Ayuden a mi gente, por favor, Francis, te lo ruego, te lo imploro-me arrodilló frente a él tomando sus manos, a estas alturas mi locura está tan definida que Francis no debería sorprenderse-Vete, toma el barco y vuelve a Europa. Trae ayuda, pero para mi gente. ¡Olvídate de mí, por dios! ¡Yo no soy de ninguna utilidad, pero mi gente está sufriendo!

Los ojos azul zafiro de Francis siguen abiertos de par en par.

-Mi niña, ¿acaso no crees que la ayuda está en camino?-susurra suavemente mientras se arrodilla frente a mi-¿No crees que en este momento hay un ejército cruzando el océano con instrucciones de liberar el archipiélago a cualquier precio?

Por un momento, me permito calmarme. Arrodillada en la arena, mientras Francis dulcemente estira un brazo para arreglar mi cabello, pienso que quizás, hay una pequeña esperanza para mi gente.

Pero he pasado por mucho como para simplemente empezar a creer ante algunas buenas noticias y un par de caricias.

-Pues deberíamos llamarlos para que sepan lo sucedido antes que lleguen y se pasen al bando enemigo.

-Dales la noticias y sé que harán lo posible por venir lo más rápido posible. Lamentable es que no lo conseguirán siendo que ya vienen a toda marcha.

Siento las lagrimas volver, y me lanzó a sus brazos a seguir hundiéndome en mi pena. Francis había desarmado mis coletas, pero no me importa que sólo haya llegado a rehacer una de ellas, no me importa si entorpezco su trabajo, sólo quiero morir aquí mismo.

Aunque, supongo que morir en los brazos de un ser querido es pedir demasiado.

-Sesel, Arthur, los gemelos, y yo, vinimos antes para procurar _tu_ seguridad. Italia fue quién logró interceptar los mensajes que organizaban la invasión, y Romano nos los hizo saber inmediatamente. Los preparativos del ejército de ayuda tomarían un par de días más, por eso decidimos ponernos en camino. Los cuatro-…-

-¡Ci-cinco!-digo entre gimoteos, no quiero que la memoria de Kumajiro se pierda tan fácilmente

Francis lo piensa por un momento.

-Es verdad, los cinco, estábamos de acuerdo que bajo ningún concepto queríamos que cayeras en las manos enemigas. Y si bien hubo algunas…bajas-su voz se quebró un poco aquí pero no perdió la compostura-al menos puedo decir que la misión va en buen curso a ser cumplida.

-¡So-on unos idiotas sui-suicidas!

-Lo sabemos.

No quiero sentir este calor dentro de mí. No quiero sentirme aliviada, querida, _importante. _

Tiene que doler, como duele todo lo que está a mí alrededor.

Hacia la resistencia nos dirigimos. Llevamos unos 10 km ya, y la selva es puro silencio.

Francis también está extrañamente demasiado calmo, pero no puedo culparlo. Hace sólo unas horas que le dí la noticia que sus adorados gemelos (y Kumajiro) han…muerto.

Su expresión es ilegible, pero debo decir que no varía mucho de la mirada que tenía Alfred después de…eso.

Y entonces, pasa. No, en ningún momento esperé que simplemente pudiéramos caminar a Victoria, contactar la resistencia, encontrar a Arthur, irnos a Australia o Italia, y quizás milagrosamente encontrar a los gemelos allí con Kumajiro.

Pero tenía una pequeña esperanza debo admitir. Quizás cruzarnos con maleantes en el camino, algún animal salvaje. Una pequeña pelea en la que _ambos_ sobrevivíamos.

Pero de nuevo pido mucho.

Primero fue un pequeño tosido, luego el sonido de algo pesado al golpear la tierra, y cuando me giro veo que Francis ha caído inconsciente.

Su respiración es agitada, y hay un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca.

Y la selva sigue en puro silencio mientras yo grito el nombre de la única esperanza que me quedaba.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Sí, hace mucho que no actualizaba, de hecho la daba por abandonada porque al parecer no había gustado. Pero un pequeño review me hizo seguir, Gracias anonimAa! Pensé que nadie seguia la historia, pero tu Review me dio un poquito de esperanza :)**


	10. Advertencias

**La tenía muy abandonada la historia, verdad? Hubo un par de reviews que me subieron la moral y me dieron ganas de seguirla, gracias! :)**

* * *

**Le ****compte** **à** **rebours** est commencé

_Run, run, little girl. You can run but you can't hide._

Capitulo 10: Advertencias

El sol me sorprende mientras se asoma sobre las copa de los árboles. No tengo termómetro, pero estoy segura que la fiebre de Francis está cerca de los 40 grados. Su palidez ya está pasando a un tono verdoso, y a pesar de lo mucho que viene durmiendo no parece estar teniendo un descanso pacífico. Sus labios parecen tener un tono azulado, y cada tanto despierta por un ataque de tos, a veces con un poco de sangre, y luego vuelve a dormir. Tres de esas veces, hizo el esfuerzo de ir hasta el mar para vomitar. Ya no tenemos agua, pero creo que ni lo registra.

-Sesel-su voz me llama de la derecha, y por un momento me asusta.

Rápidamente tomo su mano y lo escuchó atentamente, su voz suena muy baja

-¿Cómo te sientes?-me pregunta, él a mí

Yo sonrió triste

-Yo estoy bien, _papa_, no te preocupes por mí. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por tí? Puedo intentar buscar agua, o-...-me toma fuerte la mano y yo me callo

-No, no te vayas de mi lado, _s'il te plait-_me pide, y por un momento parece asustado-Tú no te vas a enfermar, ¿verdad? Eres una chica fuerte, siempre lo fuiste. No recuerdo una vez que te hayas enfermado de hecho.

-Si no he tenido nada por ahora, creo que podemos asumir que no, no me enfermaré. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Igual que antes-murmura y parece que batalla para que no se cierren los ojos-igual que antes...

Lo veo respirar profundo, y pronto vuelve a estar dormido. Dejo que todas las lágrimas salgan todas juntas, y me acuesto a su lado, aferrándome a su brazo. Como una niña que tuvo una pesadilla

¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Su estado parecería empeorar con las horas, y no sé qué hacer.

Va a morir, lo sé.

Agonizando, igual que todos. Intentando aferrarse a una vida que se le va, entendiendo tan poco como yo que es lo que está pasando.

¿Será que esta guerra colosal implica el fin de las naciones?

.

..

Entonces, ¿por qué todos menos yo?

Más bien, ¿por qué no me toca a mí aún?

No quiero dejarlo ir. No quiero perder a mi papa. ¿A dónde voy a ir después?, ¿a la resistencia? ¿Y para qué? ¿Para encontrar que Arthur también murió?

Todo esto no tiene sentido.

.

Pero es la realidad. Francis se me está muriendo, acá al lado mio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sol ahora roza el mar, la luna brilla en todo su esplendor. Sentado con vista a la playa, noto que el pedazo de manta que corté para usarla de paño frío ya está seca sobre la frente de Francis, pero no voy a cambiarla. Simplemente la saco, y la pongo a un costado. Suficiente agua salada en su delicada piel. Tomó un mechón dorado, y me maravillo con lo sedoso que se siente, en contraste de su deplorable aspecto. Francis se remueve un poco cuando entierro mis dedos en su cabello, está despierto. Abre los ojos, pero no se queja por las caricias, más bien parece pedir más con sus ojos.

-¿Has comido algo?-me pregunta, de nuevo preocupándose por mí

Por un momento me debato si mentir o no

-No tengo hambre-le respondo al fín.

-Bien. No lo hagas.

Lo miro con confusión, y mi mano en su cabello se detiene unos segundos

-Es una intoxicación. Han envenenado las plantas. Los invasores me refiero. Tus invasores.

Por un momento yo soy la que quiere ir corriendo a vomitar al mar, porque la idea que se forma en mi mente es simplemente enfermiza.

-¿L-las plantas?

-Es algo bueno, _cherie_. Es decir, hay un lado bueno: si han tenido la necesidad de rociar con veneno, puede significar que la resistencia está aquí, en el sur. Puede que estemos cerca.

-P-pero envenenar u-una isla entera

-Media isla. No deben haber hecho nada cerca de Victoria, no son tan tontos. Aún los esclavos necesitan comida. Y con esclavos, me refiero a los lacayos que debieron haber enviado para encargarse de la ocupación.

Me duele la cabeza y el estómago, pero deben ser ideas mías. Quiero llorar, y ya no sé de qué. La simple idea de pensar en media isla, rociada con veneno, animales muriendo por todos lados, _gente _agonizando, y todo por...¿por qué?

-Los frutos rojos...-murmuró, recordando lo único que Francis comió que yo no

-Oui-me responde-Últimamente se ha vuelto una práctica más usual de lo que desearíamos, en realidad. Los peces, sin embargo, deberían ser una fuente segura. Quizás puedas pescar algo, para ti. Yo no tengo hambre.

-No tengo hambre-repito

-_D'accord_

Lo veo cerrar los ojos, va a volver a dormir. Luego de unos momentos, sin embargo, siento sus orbes zafiro sobre mí, y abre sus brazos a modo de invitación. Sin pensarlo me acurrico a su lado, con la cabeza en su pecho, y las lágrimas que nunca pararon en realidad caen en silencio. Francis también llora, de alguna forma lo sé, pero no lo miro porque sé que preferiría que no lo supiera. Trato de concentrarme en el suave subir y bajar de su pecho, y poco a poco los dos nos quedamos dormidos.

Cuando me despierto, el sol ya ha vuelto a salir del otro lado. Al principio no sé muy bien qué es lo que me despierta, pero de alguna forma sé que algo fue. Me giro a ver el mar, y entre las olas parecería ver una mancha más oscura. Es como una marca vertical, con una pequeña curva en la punta. Como un número 1 dibujado en la superficie.

Me giro a Francis de inmediato. El subir y bajar de su pecho ya no está. Gritando su nombre, pongo mis manos en su pecho, dos dedos más abajo del esternón, y con la punta de la palma empiezo a hacer RCP. Cuento hasta 30, haciendo presión a ritmo constante, trabando los codos para no cansarme, acomodó su cabeza para asegurarme que su lengua no trabe su vía respiratoria, y pongo la oreja al lado de su boca para escuchar si respira, anque sea levemente. Nada. Le tapo la nariz y fuerzo aire por su boca, le vuelvo a acomodar la cabeza y vuelvo a chequear por su respiración.

Hago todo perfecto, una y otra vez, llorando pero procediendo exactamente como se me enseñó tantas veces, en tantas guerras que tuvo el mundo. Pero no hay respuesta.

Y aún si sabía desde el principio que lo estaba perdiendo, grito su nombre una y otra vez, hasta que me duele la garganta, y le pregunto porqué me deja sola, y que es lo que tengo que hacer ahora, y que lo quiero y no quiero dejarlo ir. Pero Francis nunca más me vuelve a mostrar sus hermosos ojos color zafiro, su piel está fría y más blanca que el papel.

Es la cuarta baja, y duele tanto como la primera.

Cuando ya no tengo más voz, me quedo respirando agitada. Siento movimientos, e instintivamente miró hacia adelante. Entre dos arbustos de flores azules, veo dos ojos negros mirándome. Fijo, sin pestañear, y debajo de ellos hay una sonrisa. Mi cara automáticamente se transforma en furia, y estoy lista para gritarle qué es lo que quiere de mí, encontrando mi voz de alguna forma, pero cuando termino de tomar aire ya no hay nada.

Me dejó caer al lado de Francis, y simplemente hago lo mismo que vengo haciendo desde que me escondí debajo de mi cama. Lloro, lágrima tras lágrima, implorando que alguien me salve y me diga que todo es mentira, que nadie ha muerto, que fue todo un sueño.

Al parecer el tiempo pasó de contarse en horas, a puestas y salidas de sol, porque no es hasta que el sol vuelve a rozar el mar que me levanto de donde quedé tirada al lado de Francis. Le doy un beso en la frente, y me adentro en la vegetación a buscar la mayor cantidad de flores que pueda encontrar. Por un lado me da miedo tocarlas, pero por otro, si muero mejor. Las acomodó, una al lado de otra, alrededor de Francis, pero sin que lo toquen, aún si no tiene caso, no quiero más veneno en él. De todos colores y tamaños, demarcan su contorno, como si fueran la tiza blanca que se usa para marcar los cuerpos en la escena del crimen.

Una vez satisfecha, vuelvo a la vegetación y busco una rama que vi tirada en mi búsqueda anterior. Le arranco las hojas y ramas pequeñas hasta quedarme sólo con el tronco principal, de unos diez centímetros de grosor y tan alta como yo. Cavo un pozo en la arena, a un metro de Francis, y con ayuda de una roca, clavo el palo. Busco una corteza de árbol, que será de 30 centímetros de ancho, por 15 de ancho, con una enredadera la alto a la punta superior del palo, creando una especie de cartel. Finalmente, con un navaja que hay en una de las mochilas, me hago un pequeño corte en el dedo índice y con la sangre escribo "_La vegetación ha sido envenenada_" . Mi letra es torpe y enmarañada, pero aceptable.

Tomo mi mochila, y me arrodillo al lado de mi _papa_. Tomó 4 flores que he dejado a un costado a propósito, y las colocó en sus manos inertes: una azul, dos blancas, y una roja. Le doy un beso en la mejilla fría, me levantó.

A pesar de todos mis pensamientos suicidas que no han cesado desde el incidente con el arma, no puedo evitar ir al mar y lavarme las manos para sacarme el veneno que siento como si me pegoteara en la piel, aún si no tengo más que sudor que tierra. Sin mirar atrás, empiezo a caminar por la orilla hacia el norte, y pobre del que se cruce conmigo en este estado.

* * *

**Oh sí, Kira sigue matando gente! Pero todo tiene un punto, lo prometo!**

**Si no les molestaría un review, en honor a Francis quizás? :)**


	11. Derrumbe

**A un capitulo del final!**

* * *

**Le ****compte** **à** **rebours** est commencé

_Run, run, little girl. You can run but you can't hide._

Capitulo 11: Derrumbe

El camino al norte parece mucho más rápido que cuando fuimos al sur. Se que estoy cerca, porque de lejos se ve el humo. La ciudad debe de estar destrozada, y sus habitantes prisioneros. Mis habitantes.

De la resistencia no he escuchado nada, ni me he vuelto a cruzar con nadie, ni amigo ni enemigo. No tengo hambre, ni sueño, ni cansancio, ni preocupación. Sé bien lo que tengo que hacer, ir a Victoria, encontrar a Arthur, volver al bote, partir a Australia. Italia está en Europa, por ende en medio del foco del conflicto, no me gusta la idea de ir allí. Australia, con su aislamiento y poderío sobre su continente me da más seguridad. Además de que Jack me da más confianza que Feliciano, nada personal, pero Jack no deja de ser mi hermano. O algo así. Necesito gente cercana, más que nunca.

Camino a paso seguro, siempre hacía adelante y al norte, y cuando me doy cuenta estoy rodeada de casas y bajo mis pies hay asfalto. Pestañeo confundida, porque no me di cuenta en qué momento entré a la ciudad. Miro a mi alrededor, y no hay nadie. Ni un alma. Al menos no visible.

Llego a la esquina y me freno. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Sentarme en un escalón a esperar que Arthur aparezca sano y salvo? ¿Intentar contactar la resistencia? Y aún si quisiera hacerlo, ¿cómo?

Me siento en la vereda, al rayo del sol, pero no parece molestarme. Doy un suspiro, dos, y más que fugitiva parezco una niña aburrida en un día de vacaciones mientras la familia hace sobremesa y sus amigos están ocupados con sus propios familiares.

Volvemos al principio. Mi aptitud para la batalla es tan inexistente como mi espíritu de supervivencia. Seguramente tenga todo el ejército invasor buscándome, es probable que haya una comitiva específica para eso, y aquí estoy, viniendo sola a la boca del lobo.

No tiene sentido que yo sea la única sobreviviente. Hasta Kumajiro sabría como actuar en una situación así, y sin embargo heme aquí, viva y sin grandes heridas más que un par de raspones.

No es justo.

-¡Hola!-suena una voz alegre que me quita el aliento

Mi mano va directo al pecho, mi corazón parece haberse detenido unos segundos. Una persona se sienta a mi lado con toda la confianza del mundo, tan cerca que sus piernas rozan las mías. Es un chico, de no más de 16 años, cabello y piel oscuros, y sus ojos negros me dejan temblando.

-Este no es un lugar seguro para una chica como tú-le comenta el recién llegado con la misma alegría de antes.-Hay guardias con perros y rastreadores virtuales tras tu aroma, ¿lo sabías?

-Um, tú sabes...

-¿Quién eres? Mi papá me enseñó a identificarte. Tienes suerte que te haya reconocido antes que los guardias. Estaban viniendo a revisarte porque les parecías sospechosa, pero no te preocupes, los he desviado al este, les dije que había una revuelta y se fueron sin preguntar nada. Papá tiene razón, esos tipos están demasiado acostumbrados a recibir órdenes, no saben pensar.

-¿Ah? ¿En qué momento-...-

-Lo siento, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Mi nombre es Louis, mi papá es Gerard Bordeau, y mi mamá, a quién quizás conozcas, es Lisa René

Abro los ojos de sorpresa, porque no hay duda que conozco a Lisa René y a su esposo, que no es Gerard, sino Ferdinand Michel, mi Presidente

-Mis padres están separados desde hace diez años, pero siguen siendo cercanos. Como sabrás el Presidente ha sido tomado prisionero, pero Lisa ha escapado a tiempo y junto con mi papá han dado estructura a la resistencia. Vamos, en mi casa te podrás cambiar de ropa, y vamos a juntarnos en la plaza con el resto.

Lois se levanta y me ofrece su mano. La tomo, y miro a sus ojos con dudas. Sus orbes negras me perforan el alma, pero decido confiar. Me fuerzo a hacerlo.

Una vez de pie, empezamos a caminar con Louis guiando, todo sin dejar de hablar con tono de voz normal, como si no temiera que alguien pueda oírnos.

-Has llegado justo a tiempo, hoy es el día que termina la resistencia pacífica, y tomamos las armas. Por fin en el comité de resistencia han aceptado que no va a llegar ayuda extranjera y que tenemos que actuar ahora antes que los asentamientos de los invasores sean más sólidos. Si logran armar una base militar, estamos perdidos.

La emoción en su voz me asusta. Lo vuelvo a mirar, y a mis ojos no es más que un niño, uno alegre y lleno de vida, que bajo ninguna circunstancia podría ser relacionado con un homicidio. Y si la cosa llega a las armas, como este chico dice, seguramente se necesitarán más de un asesinato. Y siendo Louis hijo de Gerard y Lisa, quién dice son casi los líderes, no hay duda que estará a la cabeza de la batalla. La idea es horrible, aún si en realidad me estoy desviando del concepto principal: la resistencia está viva y en movimiento.

¿No es eso lo que vengo a buscar a la capital?

Eso y a Arthur.

-Espera, si hay ayuda en camino-...

-Ponte esto, tu vestido azul es demasiado característico-me corta sin escucharme

Con una mano me saca la mochila que llevo colgada de una sola asa, y con la otra me pasa lo que parece un sobretodo gris. Me lo pongo algo torpe, y él me sube la capucha. Veo que se pone un abrigo igual, y que saca dos objetos iguales del fondo de una lata de duraznos vieja. Me pasa uno de ellos, es un pin plateado, simple y sin ningún tramado ni inscripción, y de él cuelgan 5 tiras de 10 centímetros: azúl oscuro, amarillo, rojo, blanco, y verde. Los colores de mi bandera. Lo miro confundida y él ríe, espontáneo como todo lo que hace

-Veremos el acto oficial en total calma. En algún momento, alguien dará la señal, habrá 5 segundos de preparación, antes que todos aquel que esté ligado a la resistencia empiece la revolución. En esos 5 segundos, deberás ponerte este pin en algún lugar visible, ya que es la única forma de identificar aliados nuestros, de aliados de los invasores. Aquel que no tenga identificación será carne de cañón. Así que, ¡a no perderlo!

Me toma la mano y salimos de la casa, recién ahora noto que lo que alguna vez hizo de puerta está tirada en la vereda. A Louis no parece molestarle todo este ambiente de destrucción y ruinas pues su sonrisa es tan brillante como debió haber sido siempre.

Me siento tonta por caminar con la capucha puesta, Louis no se ha puesto la suya, y me pregunto sino estaré atrayendo más atención por ella. Pero cuando miro a mi alrededor, no hay nadie que me mire. De hecho, nadie mira a nadie. Louis habló muy seguro de su revolución, pero mientras más nos acercamos al city hall, que es adonde imagino estamos yendo, y más gente aparece, más que un pueblo que planea una revuelta parecen la población de una prisión saliendo al patio para _tareas recreativas._

A medida que avanzamos, cada vez hay más y más gente, atascadas en las calles, y avanzando como rebaño. Louis dice algo que estamos llegando tarde, y empieza a abrirse paso entre la multitud. A lo lejos, veo que han preparado una especie de escenario frente al city hall. Trató de ver quién está sobre él, pero estamos demasiado lejos, lo único que diviso es la bandera azul verde y blanca distintiva de La Gran Liga, una de las cuatro la alianza de países que participa en esta Tercera Guerra Mundial y la que se ha encargado de invadirme, y bajo ella una pantalla de leds rojos colocada en lo más alto del city hall, con un número uno dibujada en ella.

Louis se gira a mi, y con la sonrisa de siempre me rodea con un brazo y me pone frente a él. Empieza a empujar la gente de alrededor, cubriéndome con sus brazos y cuerpo, y aunque admito que avanzamos más rápido, estamos yendo a los tumbos, y no puedo mirar otra cosa que mis pies para no tropezarme. Varios nos insultan, pero Louis no les da importancia, de vez en cuando se disculpa, y sigue su camino sin parar. Me escondo bajo la capucha más por vergüenza que por miedo a que sepan quién soy.

-A papá va a encantarle que estés aquí justo para el gran evento. No pierdas tu pin-canturrea Louis y tal como antes, no parece preocuparle que alguien lo escuche-Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Humano me refiero, ¿tienes uno?

Aunque no puedo ver lo que pasa en el escenario, empiezo a escuchar lo que el locutor dice gracias a los parlantes que parecen estar sólo en las cercanías del estrado

_-Por los cargos de: resistencia al poder, incitación a la violencia, ataque y homicidio de decenas de oficiales, autor intelectual del secuestro de fugitivos, encubrimiento de rebeldes, enrolamiento en ejércitos enemigos, y alta traición al estado, sumados a todos los crímenes del país que representa para con La Gran Liga, se lo condena a usted, Arthur Kirkland, a la máxima sentencia_

Mi cabeza se levanta como rayo, y la capucha cae hacia atrás. Ya no estamos lejos, y la escena sobre el escenario me confirma lo que mis oídos escucharon. En un estrado un hombre de aspecto rudo y traje militar de alto rango lee los cargos, y en la otra punta está aquel a quien vengo a buscar, Arthur, con las manos atadas atrás y expresión más fría que nunca en mi vida he visto. Frente a él, una fila de ocho soldados están arrodillados con una rodilla en el piso y con sus rifles sobre el hombro, y a cada lado del escenario cuatro soldados vigilan las escaleras. El relator prosigue.

-_Fusilamiento público a realizarse inmediatamente después que el juicio termine._

Me suelto de Louis, y sin pensarlo empiezo a empujar sin miramiento a todo el mundo, corriendo hacia el escenario. Sobre él, el militar al micrófono sonríe con sadismo

-_Habiendo sido leídos los cargos a las 15 horas, veintisiete minutos, del 29 de Febrero del corriente año, declaro este juicio terminado. El comandante Whicks estará a cargo de llevar adelante la sentencia._

Unos de los soldado de la izquierda da un paso al centro, y luego un cuarto de giro hacia adentro. Cuando habla, grita firmemente y logró escucharlo claramente aún si el micrófono no capta su voz.

-¡Soldados, en posición!

Los que están arrodillados toman sus rifles en perfecta sincronía y los sostienen frente a ellos con la punta hacia el cielo

-¡Apunten!

Los ocho apuntan hacia el prisionero a ejecutar, Arthur, el representante de Inglaterra y del Reino Unido, mi aliado, mi padre, así si suene raro decirlo.

No voy a llegar, y todo lo que me queda es gritar que se detengan. Mi voz es aguda, y desesperada, pero no es suficiente para tapar la del comandante cuando grita _Fuego_. Ocho disparos salen al unísono, y el ya manchado uniforme de Arthur se nutre de sangre fresca. Arthur cae de rodillas primero, y luego de frente al piso. Estoy a los pies del escenario, y entre las botas de los que han disparado veo uno de sus verdes totalmente sin vida, y un charco rojo que brota de debajo de él.

Se escucha un click electrónico, y el 1 de la pantalla ha pasado a ser un 0.

Una vez más demuestro que si pensaba que ya no tenía lágrimas para derramar, estoy muy equivocada. El torrente que cae de mis ojos es caliente, como debe estar aún caliente la sangre de Arthur, mi última esperanza, asesinado frente a mi ojos, como no podía ser de otra forma.

A mi alrededor de repente hay gritos y todos empiezan a correr, ya no parecen reos resignados a una vida de cárcel sino una manada de animales asustados. El cambio de número debió haber sido la señal, pero no podría importarme menos. En medio del caos, de un salto subo al escenario y nadie parece prestarme atención, los saldos han volado hacía la multitud. Tomó el cuerpo sin vida de Arthur, y lo abrazo de una forma que se me hace demasiado conocida, demasiado practicada.

Es horrible. Su cuerpo aún está caliente, su sangre aún fluye hacía afuera, despacio y hacia mis vestido.

Lloro, y lloro, y lloro, porque ver a Arthur ser fusilado, después de haber presenciado como Francis agonizaba con veneno, haber sido forzada a asesinar a Alfred, ver como Matthew era disparado por mi culpa, y Kumajiro se sacrificaba por su dueño, era simplemente algo demasiado fuerte.

Qué sentido tenía vivir, si el mundo realmente parece perdido para siempre y toda tu familia está muerta sin retorno.

**Continuará**

* * *

**Hola, sí, será que aún hay alguien ahí afuera? :**)

**Si es así, reviews?**


	12. El fin

**Sólo recuerden, cualquier insulto, por favor dirgidlo a mí. Dejen a mi familia fuera de esto :3**

**Y recurden que los quiero!**

* * *

**Le ****compte** **à** **rebours** est commencé

_Run, run, little girl. You can run but you can't hide._

Capitulo: El fin

Con cortinas, sábanas, amueblado, y paredes blancas, la habitación es enfermantemente parecida a un hospital. El piso de parqué es lo único que corta la blancura. Al principio, más que una habitación de hospital parecía una de un loquero, pero con el tiempo las dueñas de la habitación han ido volviéndola un poco más cálida, con un par de fotografías aquí y allá, dibujos, flores de papel, peluches y también un poco de desorden para darle un aire de cotidianidad.

De las cinco camas individuales sólo una permanece ocupada para las diez de la mañana. El cabello negro de quién la ocupa esta esparcido por toda la almohada, y las sábanas revueltas como si hubiera girado violentamente en la noche. La muchacha abre los ojos de par en par, despertándose sin una razón específica, y se sienta respirando agitada. Se mira las manos, y luego revisa su hombro, piernas, brazos, pero no parece encontrar lo que busca.

No hay heridas. Todos esos cortes que sufrió en el sueño, no estaban. Mira alrededor, y por un momento no reconoce dónde está.

-¿Un sueño?-pregunta en voz alta-¿sólo un sueño?

¿Es posible soñar tanto, y tan nítido? ¿Es la primera vez que sueña esto?

Se levanta algo desorientada, y se mueve por instinto. Abre el gran ropero, y de entre toda la ropa reconoce la que es suya, y hasta puede decir de quienes son algunas de las otras prendas, las que más le llama la atención. pero no sabe porqué sabe eso. Toma un short de jean, y una musculosa celeste pálido. En el piso ve sandalias blancas entre el lío de zapatos y se las pone al reconocerla como suyas.

Una vez cambiada de su camisón blanco, mira alrededor, y de repente ya no está tan perdida. Está es su casa. Vive aquí desde hace...hace bastante. Comparte la habitación con Lietchestein, Madagascar, Wy y Andorra. Ellas son de despertarse bien temprano, por lo que no es la primera vez que se despierta sola. La noche anterior e se había quedado jugando cartas con Sealand y Hutt River, por eso estaba tan cansada.

Y ese sueño, no era más que una pesadilla. Horrible, pero irreal.

Abre la puerta, y sus pies la llevan a la sala, dónde una decena de personas llenan de vida el lugar. En la mesa ve a Arthur y Francis, desayunando aparentemente. La mesa es enorme, entran unas veinte personas comodas, tiene dos bancos largos a los costados, y una silla en cada punta. Ellos están sentados en un banco, con los hombros acercándose como si se fueran a decir un secreto. Los escucha hablar por unos momentos aprovechando que no notaban su presencia. También aprovecha esos segundos para recomponer la postura porque siente que va llorar de alegría

-Te digo que sí, esos dos están en algo-murmura Francis, hablándole cerca

-No sé, siempre fueron muy cariñosos entre ellos. Es decir, _siempre_. -responde Arthur mirando al mismo lugar que Francis

-¿Estás cuestionando las habilidades perceptivas de la nación de_ l'amour_?

-Sí.

-...¿te molesta que puedan a llegar...ya sabes, a una relación? Eso inlcuye se-...-

-¡No claro que no! Es más, estoy feliz por ellos, si eso es verdad claro está. Son grandes, saben lo que hacen y si no lo saben lo aprenderán solos. _What?_ No me mires así, _frog_, es lo que pienso

-¿Eso piensas, o eso te dices que deberías pensar?

-...Bueno, ok, lo admito, me preocupa un poco. ¿A ti no? Sé que las intenciones de Alfred son buenas, pero Matthew a veces puede ser un poco...

-¿Frio, reservado, timido, desconfiado? Porque no me digas que ibas a decir _frágil_. No es un niño, tampoco Alfred. Tienes que dejarlos crecer. Si Matthew fuera frágil sería parte de los habitantes fijos de esta casa, y no-...-

Seychelles hace rato que ha dejado de escuchar, demasiado desbordada por su emoción. No puede contenerse más y dando un pequeño grito de alegría interrumpe deslizándose en el pequeño espacio entre los dos. Los europeos tienen que correrse un poco a los costados para que entre, pero a Sesel no le importa y enlazando una mano de cada uno se las lleva la cara, apoya sus reversos en sus mejillas y suspira.

-¿Sesel?-preguntael francés con confusión.

-¡Lo siento!-dijo la muchacha, bajando sus manos a la mesa-¡Es que tuve un sueño horrible!

-¿De nuevo esa pesadilla donde todos morimos?

Sesel no lo ve, pero Arthur inmediatamente le manda una mirada reproche a Francis.

-Um, sí, de nuevo-responde la muchacha, y aunque no recuerda otra ocasión de haber soñado eso, sí Francis lo dice debe ser verdad

-Oh, _cherie_, sabes que las naciones somos semi inmortales, nuestra existencia depende de nuestros habitantes únicamente. Tienes que sacarte esos miedos de que la gente muera defendiendote. Y en todo caso es su decisión.

-Um, lo sé. Es que fue ta real, _papa_...

Francis le da un apretón cariñoso y le dice un par de oraciones en francés. Arthur hace lo posible por no mostrarse ofendido

-¿Dónde están Matthew y Alfred? ¿Y Kumajiro?-pregunta de repente poniéndose derecha

-Allí, cerca de la ventana

Sesel sigue con la mirada dónde Arthur le indica, y ahora entiende aún más de qué hablaban antes- En la otra punta de la sala, detrás de donde Australia, Nueva Zelanda y las tres Guyanas jugaban twister, los gemelos conversan muy cerca el uno del otro. Alfred murmura algo, a lo que Matthew ríe y los ojos de su hermano parecen echar chispas de picardía. Casi que parecía que estuvieran...¿coqueteando?

Sesel ríe, suave primero y profundo después. Sí, definitivamente parecía eso.

No muy lejos de ellos Kumajiro duerme en la falda de Mónaco

-Lo apruebo totalmente. Tienen que estar juntos. Son perfectos el uno para el otro. Alfred se desvive por Matthew, y Matthew _necesita _a Alfred. ¡Además que son adorable! Se los diré ahora mismo

De un salto sale del banco y prácticamente corre a ellos, esquivando a un distraído San Marino y teniendo que ser esquivada por Lesotho en el camino. Aprovechando la proximidad, se les abalanza y los abraza a los dos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que ahora estén aún más cerca.

-¡Los extrañé!

Los gemelos levantan la mirada hacia Arthur y Francis quienes asienten con la cabeza.

-Hey, hey, si no fuimos a ningún lado, hemos estado aquí por una semana completa ya-comenta Alfred devolviendo el gesto con el brazo que no ha quedado atrapado contra su hermano

-¿Otra pesadilla?-pregunta Matthew, que aunque habla con calma está sonrojado

-Sí. No sé si ya se los he dicho, pero definitivamente tienen que estar juntos. En serio, ya es hora que alguno tome el primer paso, ¡haganse hombres!

El sonrojo de Matthew es completo ahora, cubriendo toda su cara, y la de Alfred no está muy lejos.

-N-no sé a qu-e te re-efieres-musita el canadiense

-Oh lo sabes muy bien. Ahora, ¿dónde está esa adorable bola de pelos? ¡Kuma, ven aquí! Ya se terminó tu turno, Monique

Mónaco no se queja cuando Sesel toma al osezno y lo abraza dando un par de giros. Todo el salón la mira ahora, pero a la africana no le importa, porque está feliz. Todo fue un sueño, no hay guerra alguna, todos están vivos y al alcance de sus brazos. Está más que feliz.

A lo lejos Arthur y Francis ríen sin discreción. No toma mas que dos o tres oraciones de Alfred para que Matthew vuelva a reír, y lo mismo de Arthur para que Francis se calle abruptamente

-Volvió a soñar con eso. No entiendo porque siempre nos ve muriendo-murmura Arthur por lo bajo, atento a que nadie que no deba escuche

-¿Es por el hechizo que tú e Islandia les pusieron a los refugiados para que pierdan momentáneamente la memoria? ¿Por eso ve las cosas...retorcidas?

-Puede que el hechizo esté interfiriendo sus recuerdos. De hecho eso hace. Que los sujetos hechizados sueñen con las cosas que se suponen han olvidado es común. Lo que no es común es que lo..._retuerza _de esa forma. Me preocupa que no sólo crea morimos, sino que lo _vea_. Que pueda describir detalladamente la escena de la que fue testigo

-Bueno, por el momento no es más que un sueño para ella. Mejor dejarla que siga feliz en su ignorancia, aún si viene con un par de pesadillas. Si los planes van como acordado, y la Alianza del Oeste cae con la estrategia de Alemania, no será mucho hasta que vuelva la paz y la guerra termine. Lo cual es muy bueno, pero también significa que ella y todos los refugiados tendrán que volver a casa y encontrar con que la mitad de la población mundial ha muerto y un tercio de la restante sufre de contaminación por radioactividad.

-Y ahí sabrá que eso que sueña fue real. Sólo que cuando ella nos ve morir, simplemente quedamos separados por las circunstancias.

-Sesel es una nación, en su cabeza están sus recuerdos y un menjunje de los de sus habitantes. Es posible que el hechizo tenga un efecto secundario variado en ella. Ya borra esa cara de preocupación y estate agradecido que al menos cuando está conciencte el truco funciona bien.

La única respuesta de Arthur es un leve tarareo mientras mira la alegre sala y desea, como cada noche cuando las luces se apagan y los únicos que están despiertos son aquellos que saben la verdad, que él también estuviera hechizado.

**FIN**

* * *

**OH GLORIOSO FINAAAAAAL! Me hace muy feliz completar historias :)**

**Am...primero que nada, perdón? **

**Dos notas importantes:**

**1. Sí, puede que Arthur y Francis estén un poco OOC (en especial Francis) pero bueno, asi me salió! Además están en Guerra, eso puede poner OOC a cualquiera. **

**Okno.**

**2. Las señales estuvieron allí siempree! Tuvieron que haber notado varias cosas que no tenían sentido, otras además de los nros apreciendo mágicamente. (Detalles como en el cap 11, que Sesel tiene el abrigo gris pero cuando va con Arthur dice que la sangre va a su vestido. Y más detalles como ese que fueron puestos a proposito y que ahora no los recuerdo bien)**

**Puntos para G.A-motoharu por insinuar que fue un sueño! (por favor, no te mateees!) y para chibimisuki por recordarme con su review que aún tenía que postear el final de esta historia. Perdooon! Ya lo tenía a medio hacer hace como tres semanas, pero bueno, facultad, entrenamiento, vida social, muchso otros proyectos literarios (?) no puedo con todo.**

**De todas formas todos se merecen un rico chocolate por haber seguido conmigo hasta acá! Coman uno bien grande en mi honor :3**

**Saludos y hasta siempre, la humilde autora de esta pequeña hsitoria**

**Y recuerden, si no saben que decir, siempre me gusta escuchar de su parte favorita, sea de este cap o de toda la historiaa! **

**Con amor, Kira.**


End file.
